A jump through time
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: A few months after Edward left, Charlie announces something important to Bella and it will lead her to New Orleans. There, she finds not only her grandma but also a cousin she never knew she had and the Mickealson's. When something terrible happen, the only way to change things is to go back in time...Can she do it?Rating for safety. Bella/Klaus, Review please
1. Chapter 1

**_A jump through time_**

_Pairing : Bella and Klaus, Elijah/Haley, Rebekah/Marcel (a bit)_

_Twilight: Book 2, after Edward leaves._

_The Originals: not too long after episode 7, ignoring what comes after._

_Story similar to __**An Eclipse in Time**__ that was a Twilight/TVD crossover with Bella/Elijah pairing that I wrote a while back. _

* * *

CHAPTER 1:

_ -New Orleans- End of September-_

Haley was with Elijah in the cabin (in the Bayou) Tyler had taken her to, looking for some clue about her family when she went to get some fresh air, needing a break. She was pregnant after all and being this close to the handsome man that Elijah was, wasn't an easy task. She didn't know if her pregnancy or Elijah was responsible for the heat but she needed some fresh air.

It hadn't been an easy day for her but she felt that she was close to getting answers, finally.

As she walked out, she saw an old book on the ground and while Elijah joined her, she opened it and started reading it.

"What is it?" Elijah asked her.

"An old family bible, I think…" She said as she flipped to the last page.

"Look at that name, Charlie. He would be about 38 now… His last name is scratched, no date of death…" Elijah noticed.

"The name under it, Isabella… Seems like she's his daughter… Just turned 18 a few days ago but the last name is scratched here too…" Haley pointed out.

"And who is Andrea Lebonair?" He asked.

"It's my birthday… I think I am…" Haley realized.

"Well, I think you just found what you wanted…" Elijah told her softly with a smile.

"But why are Charlie and Isabella's last name scratched? Who are they and where are they?" She wondered.

"In the old days, they would scratch the last name of someone in the family bible if they betrayed their family and got exiled, much like Katerina Petrova. Given the situation for werewolves here, it's possible that he simply ran away to protect this Isabella and that the family didn't take it well… Especially since the name of the girl's mother isn't written… Maybe he had a child with someone he wasn't allowed to be with…" Elijah explained.

"Well, I guess we'll have to look into it later." She declared.

"Why later?" Elijah asked her.

"Because right now you need to rest. When Klaus' venom is out of your system we will go home and deal with everything." Haley told him, guiding his sweaty body back inside and helping him lie down on the one bed that was still there.

.

_-Forks- Mid-December_

It was December and Bella wasn't happy.

Edward, the boy she thought she would love forever had left her the day after her birthday and she had been feeling empty ever since. To top it all, her father wanted to talk to her today after school and she had a feeling that it had nothing to do with her current zombie like mode. She had a bad feeling and was dreading the moment she would find herself face to face with him. She hoped he wouldn't try to send her to live with her mother again. She wouldn't be able to stomach that.

"Sit down Bella, please." Charlie told her gravely when she came home from school on the last day before the Christmas break.

"What is it Dad?" She asked in her now habitual monotonous voice, trying to appear happier than she truly was but failing.

"I have been meaning to tell you this on your birthday a few months ago but then you had that party at the Cul… Well, you know. Anyway, then I decided to tell you the next day after school but… Well, you weren't in the mood to hear it after that and I kept on postponing it, pushing it back until I realized that there would be no perfect time for you to learn this and that it was important for you to learn the truth from me." Charlie told her.

"What is it?" Bella asked, worried and, for the first time in a while having some sort of life in her eyes and her voice.

"Swan isn't my…our real last name. I changed it a long time ago. Now it's a long story so prepare yourself Bells… First of all you should know that I was aware about the Cullen's being vampires."

"What?" Bella asked, shocked and surprised.

For the first time in a long time her voice rose above a whisper and it pleased Charlie.

"I turned a blind eye on you dating that boy because when you were born a witch told me that your destiny was with a vampire… I figured he might be the one but I was wrong… Obviously."

"A what? Did you just say witch? They're real?" Bella exclaimed.

"Yes Honey. But you better calm down because I haven't even started telling you what I needed to tell you." He smiled softly, loving the life he was seeing in his daughter's eyes for the first time in months.

"You said you changed your last name… Why is that? What was it before?" Bella asked him curiously, wondering what last name could have been so bad that he needed to change.

"Do you remember when I told you that I didn't grow up here and how every summer I would take you around the place I was born?" Charlie asked her.

"New Orleans, yes. That's where Grandma' still lives." Bella nodded.

"The truth is, New Orleans is what you could call a supernatural central. Covens of witches, groups of vampires and families of werewolves… Always battling for power, control and domination over the land… Now, before I go further into the story do you remember _how I met your mother_?"

"Yes, at a party in the French Quarters… You immediately left to come here when you realized you were in love." Bella nodded.

She chuckled when she thought of the TV show _How I Met Your Mother_ and was glad that her father didn't take as much time as Ted Mosby to tell her that tale. She was also glad that her father hadn't included as much details as Ted Mosby had and she was hoping that her father wasn't about to change that. There were things a kid didn't need to know about his parents, no matter his age.

"Your mother…She's a witch. She hasn't been using her magic because she was never in control of it but it's in you too… She left you her old family's spell book when she came back in September…" Charlie marked a pause when he saw his daughter's face.

"So I'm a witch?" She asked him.

"That's the thing… The reason I changed my name and we ran from New Orleans was because we couldn't be together…Nobody wanted you to be born, you would have been too powerful…" He started.

"What? Why? I'm not powerful, I'm nothing…" Bella protested.

Had she been powerful, Edward would have stayed with her, she knew that. He left because she was a weak human.

"Bella honey… You're only half a witch but you're the last of a very powerful line of witches, your destiny is with a very old and powerful vampire, I don't know who he is but he definitely scared those old witches. And…Honey…The reason I couldn't be with your mother… My family…it runs in the blood and I activated it when I was a teenage boy and accidentally killed a man who was attacking a child in the street…I…I'm a werewolf."

"You're a… Why didn't I know this?"

"Because every full moon I tell you that I have to work late and I go to the reservation where Billy helps me…" He explained.

"Billy? How can he help you?" Bella asked.

"The young men at the reservation turn into wolves too but they are shape shifters… They help keep me in line because when you become a wolf, you're not in control of anything you do anymore. They keep me in control and it makes the change less painful. I run with them and so I don't have to fight my inner wolf, it makes everything much easier." Charlie explained.

"So, wait. Does it mean I'm one too?" Bella asked him.

"Yes… You can use your witch half anytime you want but you won't be able to use your werewolf side until you kill someone and activates your curse…which better be never. Now Bella, changing hurts a lot, you have to break every bone in your body to do it…It's painful…but the good thing is that because of your witch half, you'll never lose control of your inner wolf, that's why you've never had rage outburst during the full moons…" He explained her the best way he could.

"So I'm a witch, a werewolf and am destined to fall in love with an old vampire? How is that even going to work? Can I be all of this at once? Is it even fair? Doesn't nature need some sort of fair balance or something?" Bella asked him.

"The thing is, you can't be a witch and a vampire at the same time but… Before she gave up on using her powers, your mother looked into it and saw what the witches who wanted you dead saw… Because of your werewolf side, you will be able to keep your witch powers, even if you become a vampire…that is, as long as it's the blood of your _Love_ who changes you." Charlie informed her.

"That's…wow… Hey, maybe I'll even find a spell or something to prevent me from sparkling in the sun….wait did you say blood? Ed…Edward said that venom changed them into vampires!" Bella exclaimed unaware that she had managed to say his name for the first time since he left her.

"Well, there are two sorts of vampires, the Cullen's were Cold ones, the kind that is in New Orleans is the one you're destined to join… They're more…_traditional_ I guess, stake through the heart, burn in the sun if they don't have a special ring… It's all explained in your mother's old spell book, you'll be able to learn it all in there. She even added a few pages with everything she found out about you." Charlie told her.

Bella was shocked, it was obvious on her face as she opened the old book her father handed her. It was tick but as soon as she held it, she felt like it belonged to her, like it was familiar.

"Maybe my being a witch was why Edward couldn't read my thoughts when he could hear anyone else's." Bella said thoughtfully.

"Maybe… Listen Bells, tonight is a full moon and I need to get to Billy's before it's too late… I just… You read this book, think about what I just told you, even call your grandmother if you want. She never triggered her curse but she married a werewolf and raised a few. She'll be able to answer your questions until I see you in the morning." Charlie told her.

"Wait dad, what was our last name before you changed it to Swan? And why did you change?" She asked him as he put his jacket on.

"I changed so that they couldn't find us too easily…the witches, the werewolves or even the vampires. The werewolves were run out of town a while back and I didn't want other wolves, witches or vampires after us to hurt you… Our last name was _Lebonair_. You still have a cousin somewhere. Her name was Andrea, she's a little older than you but my brother, your uncle, abandoned her when a vampire killed her mother. It was to protect her… She probably has a new name and no memory of any of us now." Charlie told her as he opened the door.

Before he walked out he turned around and said:

"Your cousin, Andrea, she has the same birthmark you have on her shoulder. You both have the exact same, at the same place. A sign that you were destined to lead our clan…but last I heard the few wolves that stayed hide in the woods… Most of them either left or got killed… Anyway…maybe you can find your cousin with your magic or something… Well, see you tomorrow morning bright and early. Be careful."

Charlie then left the house and Bella was all alone to pounder what she had just been told. It was a lot to take in and for the time being, Edward leaving her couldn't be further from her mind.

She had a cousin she never knew about, she was half witch, half werewolf and was destined to end up with an old powerful vampire that didn't sparkle in the sun… What else could she learn now?

Bella stayed in the armchair and started on reading the old grimoir. She couldn't help but wonder, in the back of her mind, what her cousin was doing.

.

Bella spent the entire night reading the book. She tried her first spell on a candle, then on the fire place. Then she channeled the full moon and felt the power run through her. She read the warning in the book about using too much power but with the full moon, she knew that there was a lot she could do so she used this opportunity to try a lot of different spells. She created a barrier around her father's house so that Edward's sort of vampire couldn't come in anymore and out of revenge for him leaving her, she was planning on putting the same spell on his house. Maybe Alice would see it coming and ask her not to do it or maybe they'll be surprised by it in a few decades… She didn't care, either way she was winning. If they came to ask her to undo it, then they'll have to explain themselves, if they didn't, then too bad for them. They'd have to find another house or to hope she was still alive and willing to help them. They'd have to explain themselves anyway.

* * *

_**Here we are with the first chapter of this new story.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Happy New Year!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HELLO!**

**I've been nominated in the Burning Diamond awards! Isn't that great?**

**Please take a few minutes of your time to go and vote for me, that would mean a lot to me!**

**Site: burningdiamondawards . blogspot . com**

**Dates for voting: 3rd January to 15th January.**

**Thank you greatly!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**

* * *

CHAPTER 2:

By the time Charlie came back home the next morning, Bella had breakfast ready and had made a decision. She wanted to go home, as in New Orleans. She knew that her grandmother lived in a small house just outside the French Quarters, between the old plantation and the Bayou, hiding the fact that she had werewolf blood and she was aware that if the witches ever found out who she was they would want to kill her but she was confident that she could defend herself now. She had a strong feeling that she needed to go there, that she would be able to go forward if she went there. Now she needed to convince her father of this need. After all, she still had a few months of school to go through.

"So, did you learn to fly on a broomstick yet?" Charlie asked her cheerfully as soon as he entered the kitchen a couple of hours after the sun rose.

"Very funny… I didn't find any spells for that…"

"So you looked for it then? Really?" He asked her, serving himself some coffee.

"Of course, flying would be cool wouldn't it? It'd be easy to cut through traffic. Anyway, I practiced a lot of different spells, I even channeled the full moon so I didn't tire myself… It was fun." Bella replied.

"Good." He simply said as he drank his black coffee.

"So… I was thinking… I'd like to go to New Orleans…" Bella told her father.

"Of course, we can go this summer, I'm sure your grandmother would love to have us. It's been a while." He replied.

"No, I mean, now, this week. I want to move there. I feel like that's where I need to be." Bella insisted.

"Bells, no! They'll try to kill you as soon as they learn who you are and they won't need your name to know that." Charlie tried to convince her.

"I just… I can't explain it dad but I feel like it's what I need to do, where I need to be. I'll be able to defend myself." She protested calmly.

"But I can't leave my job like this Bella and you have school…"

"I know… You have to stay here, it's your home now… But you have to understand that I've never felt at home anywhere… I'll be able to finish my classes through home schooling… Please… I feel it in my heart, it's where I need to go…" Bella insisted.

"I won't be able to convince you to stay here, will I?" He asked her.

"No, you won't." She nodded her head.

"Okay then… I'll call your grandmother as soon as I'm done drinking my coffee." He sighted.

"Why don't you call her more often? Does it have anything to do with running away from the people that wanted me dead?" She asked him.

"They didn't want only you dead honey, they wanted your mother and I dead too. We broke the rules when we got together, we didn't kill you before you were born like the elders wanted… They wanted us dead too for this… Your grandmother never agreed with any of this and I was the last son she had left… My brother had been killed shortly after abandoning his baby girl Andrea to safety and I was the only one she had left… Our family...we were some sort of royalty in the werewolf world, a very important and powerful one… But we still had elders and your grandmother's brother in law had a son of his own and he wanted his son to lead us instead of me so he convinced the other families that what I did with Renee was horrible and that we needed to be punished severely…They listened to him, helped by the fear that ran through the witches about your birth… But don't worry, last I heard he died and his family either ran away or died…" He explained.

"Wow, what a family…" Bella shook her head.

"Yeah… But Bella, the fact that the werewolves aren't much of a threat to you anymore doesn't mean that you're not in danger… The witches are stronger than ever and alone you'll be no match to them all together…" He warned her.

"How come they didn't try anything when we visited before?" She asked him.

"Well, we didn't go in town much, I grew my mustache and cut my hair so they didn't recognize me and your grandmother told everyone that I was her godson from out of town. As far as they know we're just normal human nobody's… Try not to attract too much attention on yourself and you'll be fine." He smiled.

"But, if our family used to be a part of their coven, won't they feel me coming or feel me doing magic?" She asked him curiously, remembering things she had read in the book the previous night.

"That's the thing… You're mother's family were so powerful because they were different than the other families of witches. The others can't do powerful magic away from their family's remains because they draw their power from them… Your family's magic isn't tied to your family's ancestor's remains. Don't ask me why or how, I don't know the specific, I don't even know if your mother does but the fact is that they won't be able to sense you…unless you do magic in front of them that is, it doesn't make them blind." Charlie finished with a small smile.

"Okay… I… I saw the family name on the grimoir… I'll try to resist visiting them in the cemetery so I don't attract attention to myself…" She promised.

"It might be for the best… At least promise me that you'll call me often and that you'll be careful." He asked her.

"I promise you dad, I'll be very careful… About being careful, I put a spell on the house so that vampires like the Cullen's can't come in without your invitation, much like real vampires… according to the book that is." She informed him.

"Good. Thank you. What?" He asked when he realized that she was smiling.

"I want to put the same spell on the Cullen's house." She said it in a very excited tone, like a kid about to launch his first prank.

"But they won't be able to come home when they come back, whenever that is…" He pointed out.

"That's the point… Wouldn't it be fun to watch them try to go home without being able to? Plus, if Alice sees it with her extra lucid power, she'll either come here and have to face me if she wants me to lift the barrier or ignore it and not be able to come home, ever. Either way I win." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, knock yourself out honey. I'm happy to see you smile again… It's good to have you back, even if it's to see you go so soon." Charlie smiled at her kindly.

"Thank you for understanding dad." Bella told him before she went to shower.

While Bella went to get ready and then to put the magical barrier on the Cullen's house, Charlie called his mother and explained everything to her.

"You should have called me in September Charlie, I would have come." She scolded him.

"It would have been too dangerous and you know it… But it doesn't matter now, she wants to come home…she feels like it's where she needs to be and there is no convincing her otherwise… Can she come and stay with you for a while?" He asked his mother.

"Of course she can but you better warn her, it's dangerous here now." The old Isabelle Lebonair replied.

"I know, I told her that already." Charlie nodded over the phone.

"No, you don't understand. The Original family of vampire is back in town and a war started a few months ago between them and Marcel. It's starting to calm down now that Klaus has won but he killed Marcel in front of his sister's eyes and she wants revenge because she loved him… Marcel managed to take power away from the witches by keeping a young girl that was supposed to be a sacrifice from them but one of them got to her and slit her throat. The witches are more powerful than ever and whoever died to gain that power came back… The four sacrifices, the people that died in order to complete it… They all came back… Well, actually a few of them got killed after by Klaus for having tried to harm his family but you get the picture…" Isabelle explained.

"And how do you know that?" Charlie asked, surprised that she would know so much.

"Well, the Originals happened to have moved near my house and you don't know this but I used to be very…friendly with Elijah Mickealson." She explained.

"Oh gosh mom, I don't need to know that!" He protested.

Seriously, what grown man wanted to hear about his mother and her past lovers?

"I didn't say it… Anyway, Bella is welcome here. Elijah will make sure she's safe. He's used to protecting young women these days." She chuckled.

"Why?" Charlie was curious.

"Oh, Klaus, the hybrid, impregnated a young werewolf. I never saw her but Elijah has taken quite a liking to her and does everything he can to keep her safe. Don't worry, he's honorable… He won't harm Bella and because she's important to me he'll keep her safe." She reassured her son.

"Because you used to be lovers?" Charlie rolled his eyes.

"No, because we're friend…and because we used to sleep together, yes." She chuckled.

"Okay then, I don't need to hear more. Listen, Bella will come back soon so I'll warn her and get her a plane ticket. I'll call you back later with her flight info… You'll be able to pick her up at the airport right?" He asked her.

"If I can't I'll ask Elijah to do it." She replied ironically, knowing how uncomfortable it made his son to hear these things.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. After that Charlie called the airport and reserved an airplane ticket for his daughter, giving them two days to pack and get ready and called his mother back with the information.

.

When she parked her old car in front of the house she used to love coming to, Bella knew that it would be first thing she did was break in, which wasn't that hard to do with a small spell. Everything was covered in white sheets in the same way Bella had seen done in movies and the ground was dustier than she had ever see it. She couldn't help but think that Esmee would hate to see her beloved house this way.

Bella had never been one for revenge but this time she enjoyed it. She started by walking back out and in a puddle of water before making her way inside, leaving a dirty track behind her. Then she walked up the stairs. She started by going into Alice's bedroom and made sure that termites would live long lives in Alice's closet. Then she walked to the dresser but what she needed wasn't there so she went to Rosalie's bedroom. On the blond beauty's dresser, she found what she needed, an old lipstick. She rushed back to Alice's dresser and on the mirror she wrote in big letters:

**"Stop trying to control what everyone does. **

**I hate makeovers and shopping.**

**Enjoy my hidden gifts.**

**Bella Lebonair."**

She smirked. That would get them thinking. She wondered if they'd think she got married or if they'd look into her name. Either way it would get them thinking about her and wish they'd behave differently. She was about to put the lipstick down, after all, whory red wasn't her color at all, when she decided to keep it for now. She might need it again before she left.

Bella turned around and glanced at the bed. She blushed at the thought of what they might be doing in this when she got an if she made it so the bed would set on fire the next time Alice enjoyed herself on it? Bella shook her head. It would have been going too far and she didn't want to hurt Jasper. She left the room and walked further in the corridor.

She walked pass Carlisle's office and refused to do anything to it but she wrote something on the door with the lipstick:

**"Where were your morals when Edward left me alone in the cold woods?**

**Bella Lebonair"**

After that she passed the bedroom he shared with Esmee and ignored it and she found herself in Rosalie and Emmett's bedroom once more. She wasn't mad at Rosalie. She had never been anything but honest with her and she wasn't surprised that she would leave without saying anything to her but Emmett... He had been like a big brother to her and she was hurt that he didn't even say goodbye. Looking around the room, she didn't see much that belonged to Emmett. She walked into the big closet and saw a few left over clothes that belonged to him but she didn't kid herself, Alice wouldn't let him wear them ever again... Sighting with disappointment, she left their bedroom and walked to Edward's bedroom.

She made a pause in front of his door. Would she break down if she walked inside? Bella decided to tempt it and so she walked in the bedroom she had spent so much time in before. Edward had left everything behind and Bella didn't need her powers to release her anger. She broke his precious CD's one by one, starting by the ones he loved the most. When everything was a pile of broken metal and plastic on the floor, she cast a spell so that no classical music would be able to be heard in this house ever again. Not plays through a computer, not with a stereo, not with the piano...

Satisfied, she walked back downstairs and glanced at the piano. She took the lipstick out for the last time and wrote in big large letters only one word on it:

**"COWARD"**

She didn't feel like doing anything else so she cast the spell she had initially planed on putting, preventing Cold Ones from entering without invitation and she walked out. She knew that it was immature but it helped her feel better. She didn't know if they knew any witches but if they did, they would be able to come inside and that was why she left all the other spells behind.

Before she went back in her car, she made sure that every car parked in the garage would have all tires flat. She didn't care if she was being immature, she was having fun and since Alice didn't come to interrupt her, she figured that they didn't care.

After that she went home to learn that she had 2 days to get her things ready before she left. Her father also explained to her everything his mother had told him about the current situation in New Orleans but Bella was confident that she would be fine. She would be able to make it through. She had always managed to fly under the radar, well, until she moved to Forks that is.

She had called her mother to tell her that she knew but Renee didn't want to hear or talk about this. She replied that it was in her past and that she wanted no part of this. Bella was hurt because she would have liked to share this with her mother but apparently the woman hadn't agreed to tell her everything and wanted to keep everything hidden from her. They got into an argument and Bella ended up in tears, telling her mother everything she had on her chest, like the fact that she hated having to be the one taking care of everything because Renee wasn't able to do it. Renee hung up on her daughter.

"Bella, You're okay honey?" Charlie asked her.

"Harsh words were shared... I don't really regret it though." Bella assured him as she erased the tears that were both from anger and from sadness.

.

Two days later, Bella left her father with her new cell phone in her hands to call him often and she entered the plane that would take her to, she could feel it, a new, more exiting life.

_-New Orleans- The same day-_

"Thank you for coming with me Elijah… I know it's a long shot but I don't want anyone trying to hurt Bella on her first day here…" Isabelle explained.

There was no way that the witches or even the remaining werewolves would be able to know Bella was coming but Isabelle didn't want to risk it.

"No problem. By the way, you never told me why anyone would want to hurt her…"

"When we first met Elijah, I was a young unmarried girl with a werewolf gene that she was afraid of triggering… Remember?" She asked him as they both got into his car.

"Yes, we were in New York. You were on vacation." He nodded, smiling softly at the sweet memories he had of this short time.

"We stayed in touched from time to time after that but it was never much… I came home and eventually married into another werewolf family." She informed him.

"I knew you got married… But I thought you didn't pay attention to werewolf business…" He mentioned.

"I don't…but I fell in love with one… Anyway, I was still kind of out of werewolf business until my husband died one full moon… He was a leader and so I was supposed to decide who would take after him. It was supposed to be my elder son but he got killed and so it should have been my youngest…" She explained as he started to drive.

"What went wrong?" Elijah asked her.

"My brother is law was jealous of my son's power and popularity among our kind so he decided to go against him… It wasn't hard… Charlie fell in love with one of the most powerful witches of the French Quarters, one that didn't need the bones of her family close by to use magic, one who wasn't attached to the big coven. Renee was pregnant and the other witches saw something they didn't like in my granddaughter's future."

"Bella, right?" He asked.

"Yes. See, she's half a witch and half a werewolf but that's not all. The fact that she's the last of her very powerful line of witches doesn't even come close to the reason of this fear they have of her… The witches saw that she would be the True Love of a very old and very powerful vampire… One of your kind… They saw who he was and it scared them so much that they didn't even say his name, they knew that if they did Charlie and Renee would find him and ask him for help… They wanted to kill Bella in the womb but we defended Renee until she gave birth… Then my brother in law convinced the other members of our clan that they should be afraid of the baby and they tried to kill her too… He took the Alpha position from Charlie by force and in order to protect his wife and daughter, my last son left town and gave up his last name. He went from Lebonair to Swan and I went back to using my maiden name." Isabelle explained.

"Did you just say Lebonair?" Elijah asked her as he abruptly stopped the car on the side of the road.

"Yes, I did… Why? What's wrong?" She asked him, not understanding his shock.

"Haley… She found out back in September that her real name was Andrea Lebonair…" Elijah told her, very serious.

"You should have told me sooner! She's my granddaughter! Her father abandoned her after his wife, her mother, got killed… Charlie and I told him that we could take care of her, that she would be safe but he wanted a better life for her, one where she wasn't forced to fight for her survival every day, so he abandoned her far away… We didn't know he had done it until a few days later… He died before he could tell us where he took her and we were too busy protecting Bella and Renee to be able to truly look for her…" Isabelle explained.

"Well, I guess you'll have a family reunion later with both of your granddaughters with you…And a great granddaughter on the way." Elijah smiled, excited to be able to tell this to Haley.

"But you have to keep this quiet Elijah… Now that the witches completed the harvest, they'll be even more powerful and they'll be able to kill Bella… I can't let that happen. I won't." Isabelle pleaded with him.

"Don't worry, I won't. You have my word." He promised her as he started the car again.

.

When she got out of the plane, Bella couldn't help but be nervous. She hadn't seen her grandmother in over four years and now that she knew everything, it felt like even longer ago, like a life time ago. She followed the crowd to the baggage claim and grabbed her two bags when a charming voice she had never heard said:

"Allow me to take that for you."

She looked up to see a handsome brown haired man in a suit and her grandmother.

"Grandma'! I'm so happy to see you." She exclaimed as she dropped her bags and hugged her grandmother tightly.

"I'm happy to see you too Honey." She replied happily.

"And who is the baggage thief?" Bella asked as they turned to see that he was carrying her bags.

"It's Elijah. He's…" Isabelle started but Bella finished.

"An old lover of yours, yes, dad told me. You're also an Original right?" Bella asked, ignoring her grandmother's chuckle and Elijah's soft blush.

"Yes, I am. It's very nice to meet you." He greeted her.

"Likewise" Bella replied.

"We should go back home soon. I've got so much to tell you Bella." Isabelle said as they all made their way to the car.

On the way back home, Isabelle told her granddaughter about Haley being Andrea and Bella decided that she wanted to see her before they got home to rest, she felt that it was very important. Elijah agreed and since Isabelle also wanted to meet Haley, they stopped at his house and got ready to meet the last member of their family.

* * *

**So, do you like chapter 2 also?**

**Wow, did you like the first chapter or what?! Thank you so much for reviewing (I love getting those), favoriting and following. You guys are the best.**

**Don't forget to check my new Twilight/Once upon a time crossover called _One curse, Two saviors_ please and tell me what you think of it.**

**Oh, and please, please, go vote for me in the Burning diamond awards!**

**Review please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3:

On the way, Elijah explained to them that Rebekah wasn't living with them anymore and that she was now fighting against them. She had found allies in some of Marcel's closest friends and they were doing everything they could to stop Klaus. He also informed them that Klaus would be home with Haley when they arrived.

"So, Klaus and Andrea, I mean, Haley, are they, like a couple or something?" Bella asked shyly.

"What? Oh no! No, Niklaus grew to care for his unborn child and to respect Haley as the mother of his daughter but he doesn't love her. No." Elijah replied and Bella understood in his tone that he was happy that Klaus didn't seem to love her cousin.

Elijah held the door open for them and showed them to the living room where Klaus was painting near the window and Haley was lying down and reading, her feet propped up.

"Back already brother? I guess the granddaughter isn't close to pleasing you as much as the grandmother did then?" Klaus asked with a smile in his voice to his brother before he turned around.

"Ew! That's so gross!" Bella exclaimed, making the hybrid turn around and Haley looking up.

"Niklaus, Haley, this is Bella and Isabelle. Haley, we just found out that Bella is the Isabella from your family bible and Isabelle is, indeed, your grandmother. She went back to using her maiden name after her husband's death so I didn't know… They're your family." Elijah introduced.

"What? How is that even possible?" Haley asked as she sat up as quickly as her pregnant belly allowed her.

Elijah invited Bella and Isabelle to sit down and they sat on each side of Haley. Then Isabelle started the story, explaining the basis of their family's history and finished with Charlie and Renee running away with Bella, including Andrea being abandoned in secret.

"By the time I wanted to look for you it was too late… Charlie tried once he got settled in Forks and he almost found you once… I remember that Bella was barely 1 and he went to find you before you changed foster family and last name but a witch and a few werewolves were already there, making sure you left and changed name… He couldn't risk being found and hurting his daughter… I'm sure you understand honey…" Isabelle explained.

"Of course I understand… I'm just so happy to have my family with me again…" Haley replied in tears.

"But wait a minute, what does that make Bella, a witch or a werewolf?" Haley added.

"Why choose? Just like Klaus here I've got the best of both worlds…for now." Bella replied.

"For now?" Klaus asked her curiously.

He was sitting next to his brother and was incredibly intrigued by Bella. She was like him, unique, hunted down. Well, not all of her family was against her but still, he felt that she was capable of understanding him best.

"Apparently, the reason those witches want me dead has little to do with me being of mixed blood so to speak… They looked into '_what'_ I would be when I was just a fetus in my mother's belly and discovered that I was destined for a vampire. My so called Soul mate is a very old vampire that scares them greatly and they didn't want me to find him… They didn't speak his name, knowing that my parents would try to find him, to ask him to help protect me if they knew and my mother wasn't strong enough to look into it all the way. My mother's family died protecting me… Anyway, the blood of that soul mate will be able to change me into a vampire and I'll be able to keep my witch powers and everything." Bella explained.

It was obvious in her tone that she didn't really believe in the Soul Mate bit of her story.

"What do you know about this vampire?" Klaus asked Bella intensely.

"Nothing… I mean obviously he's a male… I also know that he's very old and scared the living daylight out of the witches… He probably isn't their biggest friend. But I can't find anything else… I've tried a few spells in the book but none of them told me anything about him… I figured it's probably not true." Bella replied.

Elijah was wondering why his brother was so interested in Bella but the way he looked at her answered his question. He fancied her.

"Well, I for one am happy to finally have my two granddaughters back near me for my old days." Isabelle declared.

"You're not that old." Bella and Haley replied together, making the old woman chuckle.

"Say, why don't Bella and Isabelle stay with us for dinner? It's getting late anyway and this way the family reunion will be able to go on longer." Klaus suggested, surprising Haley and Elijah by this act of kindness.

"Thank you, that's very kind of you." Bella nodded.

"Kind is my middle name." Klaus flirted.

"Really? Could have fouled me." Hayley whispered while Bella blushed.

"I'll let the maid know." Elijah declared.

Later, while Elijah was trying to grill Klaus about his behavior towards Bella, who seemed oblivious to it, the newly reunited family was in Haley's room, catching up and getting to know each other again.

.

Bella was overwhelmed.

She had a cousin who was about to have a baby. She was in this new town where she had to be careful about people knowing about her and she felt bad because she couldn't help but be attracted to the man who impregnated her cousin.

She was in trouble.

After spending about an hour in Haley's room with their grandmother, talking, Elijah went to get them for dinner and they followed him in the dining room. It was a very luxurious looking room and Bella couldn't help but think that Rosalie and Alice would have loved it. She could very well picture the Cullen's in a room like this but she decided to shake those thoughts out of her head for the moment.

"So, I was thinking… I'm sure you want to spend more time with Haley and I would hate for you to raise suspicion by coming here all the time… It might be best if you two were to move in…" Klaus suggested as they ate.

Elijah looked over at his brother. It had been a while since he had seen him show true concern for someone who didn't have anything to give him in return.

"Move in… here?" Isabelle asked, surprised by the sudden offer.

"Well yes. You'd be safe and protected and you'd be all together…" He insisted, looking mainly at Bella.

"I guess it would be easier to protect only one house… I could put a spell on it so that witches can't come in if not invited or something…" Bella replied thoughtfully.

"Well, I think it's a good idea too… I'll go and pack a bag after dinner." Isabelle declared.

"I'll go with you to make sure you don't get hurt and I'll bring Bella's bags inside as well." Elijah suggested.

Elijah had confronted his brother while the girls were upstairs and had been shocked when Klaus assured he felt for Bella things he had never felt before in his life, not even for Caroline Forbes. He had described falling for her in one look and wanting her safe and happy and Elijah knew his brother enough to know that he was serious and sincere.

He didn't know how Bella felt about his younger brother but he figured by the way she looked at him that she was slowly getting interested in him.

"So Bella, why did you decide to come here now, in the middle of your senior year? Why didn't you wait for summer?" Elijah asked her curiously.

"Oh…I needed a change of scenery… Forks wasn't…good for me anymore…" Bella replied as honestly as she could without breaking down about the Cullen's.

"Who was he? What's his name? I'll hunt him down and kill him." Haley asked her with a frown and a look that would have scared anyone.

"What… What do you mean?" Bella asked, fainting ignorance.

"I've seen enough to know that you're trying to hide a broken heart… What happened?" Haley insisted and Elijah saw his brother's head lift in obvious interest and concern.

"Do you know what this is?" Bella asked, showing them the scar James had left her on the wrist.

"How are you still alive Honey?" Isabelle asked her granddaughter.

"Who is he? Where is he? What's his name?" Klaus growled.

"Stay calm, there's nothing you can do about it, he's dead. It all started on my first day in Forks high school…" Bella then proceeded to tell them everything that happened and she ended up being more open that she had thought she would be.

"And he just left, along with his entire family… I was ready to give him forever but he said I just wasn't good enough… I mean it's not just him, he took his entire family with him and didn't let them say goodbye… It was like I lost my own family… I just… couldn't deal with it… It was like someone had punched a hole in my chest." Bella finished.

"That's when started the time period your father called your _zombie state_ I guess… He should have told me, I would have come…" Isabelle finished.

"Zombie state?" Elijah asked while he comforted Haley who was crying, her hormones making her more sensible to Bella's story.

"For the first few days I didn't do anything but sit in my room…I couldn't speak, I couldn't drink, I couldn't eat, I couldn't even think… I just… I just was… I started moving when my mother wanted to bring me to Florida with her… I refused… It was unthinkable… Leaving was like giving up hope that he'd come back. After Renee, my mother, left, I tried to act like I was okay, I went to school, did my homework, got good grades, cooked and cleaned… But I guess I didn't do anything else, it was like everything was turned off… I couldn't do anything that reminded me of him… No music, no TV, no reading… I just sat in my bedroom doing nothing until dad sat me down a few days ago and told me everything… I don't know how but it was like all of the sudden I could live again, I could feel, I could breath…" Bella explained.

She had tears in her eyes and it broke Klaus' heart a little. It also helped him understand why she couldn't seem to feel for him the way he did. She wasn't done healing. She wasn't ready.

"Do you want me to hunt him down and kill him Love?" Klaus asked her, trying to make it pass as a joke.

"You can't solve every problem by killing someone Klaus… But I did feel better after I put a spell on their beloved Forks house so that no vampire, even Cold ones, would be able to get in without MY personal invitation, even if I ended up dying. I mean if they find another witch she'll be able to lift the spell but it will still bother them." Bella replied with a small smile, making them chuckle and changing the subject on the spells she had tried out so far.

Elijah and Klaus promised to give her their mother's old spell book so she could practice older and more powerful spells that wasn't in her own book and Bella couldn't be happier. For the first time in a very long time she felt good, she almost felt like home and even if she couldn't explain it to herself, she was happy and decided to enjoy it without asking questions for a while.

The rest of the evening went by nicely. They talked about lots of things and Bella loved when Klaus and Elijah started sharing their history with them. Bella had started by telling them what her favorite books were and Klaus had immediately started telling her of the times he met the authors of those book and what happened, how they really were. He knew a lot and had seen a lot and she loved it. It was magical to hear him and his brother talk about their past and historical events they had seen. It was like they made it all new for her.

After dinner, Elijah brought in Bella's bags and while Klaus showed her to her new bedroom, the eldest Mickealson escorted Isabelle to pack a few bags of her own so she could watch over her two granddaughters better.

Bella's bedroom was close to her cousin's and very beautiful.

"If you need anything, my own bedroom is just down the hall, don't hesitate to come at anytime, no matter what you need." He assured her.

"Thank you Klaus, it's very generous of you." She smiled.

"It's nothing. I'll let you settle down. I'll be painting in the gardens if you need anything." He told her before he turned around and left her alone to unpack and discover the numerous wonders of her bedroom.

Bella knew, with just one look, that most of the furniture she was seeing belonged in a museum. She let her eyes wander to the walls and the paintings hanging on them. They were beautiful and reminded her of Klaus. She walked closer and got the confirmation that she was right when she saw that he had been the one painting them. He had signed "Klaus M." at the bottom right corner of each painting and she was amazed by his talent. It also told her a lot about him. He might look confident but his paintings taught her that he was insecure, afraid of being left alone and had a lot of love to give out behind the barriers he had build around himself.

While she put out her few clothes in the drawers of a very beautiful and antique piece of furniture, Bella promised herself to try and get to know Klaus better, to become his friend and to show him that sometimes, letting people in was a good thing.

"Do you need any help?" Her cousin asked her from the door.

"I'm fine thanks. I thought you had gone to sleep already…" Bella told her.

"No, not yet. I'm waiting for Elijah to come back to say goodnight." She informed her.

"Ok… So, do you still want to be called Haley or do you want us to call you Andrea now?" Bella asked her.

"I honestly have no idea… I guess which ever one you want… I don't mind being called Andrea…" She replied.

"Okay." Bella nodded.

"Klaus gave you a very pretty bedroom…" Andrea noticed as she came in and looked around.

"I figured that every room was just as wonderful around here…" Bella looked up, confused.

"Oh, they are, but this one is just… I don't know… More princess-like…and all those painting of his… I think he likes you." Haley confessed.

"Likes me? I don't think so. He probably just tries to be nice not to upset you… I mean, you're pregnant and upsetting you could arm the baby. I don't think it's anything else."

Haley wanted to argue but she could feel that Bella wasn't ready to hear more about this subject so she changed it.

"I noticed you have a mark on your shoulder… I have it too, look." She said instead, showing her birthmark to her cousin.

"Dad told me about it. He said that we both had it in the same place and that it was a sign that we were meant to lead our people, that we were supposed to lead them together…" Bella explained.

"Well, I guess that's never going to happen." The pregnant werewolf sighted.

"I… I really wish we would have met sooner… I'm sure things would have gone better for the two of us." Bella said, sighting and turning around to face her cousin.

"I know…me too. We can't change the past but we sure can change the future. We're together now and we'll never let go of each other, right?"

"Of course. And if you want me to be able to find you should you ever go missing, you could even give me a couple of your hair. I'll put them away somewhere safe and be able to use them if we're ever separated." Bella suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Haley exclaimed before pulling a few of her hair and giving them to Bella who put them in a small plastic bag, stuffed in her spell book.

"You know, there's a spell in here to see the baby while he's inside… Kind of like an sonogram except magical… If you and Klaus want I could do it, allow you to see her…" Bella suggested again.

"That would be great!" Haley exclaimed a very happy smile on her face as Klaus rushed to joined them.

"I, too, would like that." He said.

Bella guided them all downstairs and Haley lied down on the living room flour while Bella light big white candles all around her cousin. Elijah and Isabelle came back just as Bella started chanting and Klaus explained what she was doing. They joined her and watched in amazement as some sort of hologram appeared on top of Haley. It was even better than a sonogram. It was in color and in 3 dimensions.

"She's perfect." Klaus whispered, a single tear rolling out of his left eye.

"Yes, she is." Haley replied, just as moved as everybody else to be able to see her daughter this well before giving birth to her.

It was making it even more real than it already was.

* * *

**So, did you like it or not?**

**THANK YOU! Over 50 reviews for the first 2 chapters... You guys are the best! I love getting lots of reviews like this! THANK YOU!**

**Please go and vote for me on the Burning Diamond Awards. I'll be super grateful!**

**Review please!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

The next morning, Bella called her father to keep him informed of everything. She had sent him a short text message the previous day when her plane had landed but she hadn't taken the time to call him after that and she had a lot of things to tell him.

Of course he was very happy to learn about Haley being Andrea and he spoke with his niece a while over the phone, getting to know the girl he had wanted to raise so badly to honor his big brother.

While her father was getting to know Haley over the phone, Bella went to visit the French quarters. She had decided to go on her own to make sure that she didn't raise anyone's suspicions. If she was to be seen with an original or someone close to them, people would start to wonder who she was and she would stop being a simple human visiting the Quarters. Elijah had shown her a picture of Rebekah during breakfast and she knew to do her best to avoid this Original if she wanted to stay safe.

Today, she was a simple tourist visiting the town.

She hadn't told anyone where she was going, she simply informed her cousin that she was going '_for a walk'_ and would be back later while she was over the phone with Charlie. She felt that they would all try to stop her for her own protection and she really needed some time to herself to think about everything that happened to her over the past few days. The last thing she wanted was someone acting like Edward always did and tried to protect her from so called danger. She knew she could handle herself and she didn't feel like being overprotected. She didn't want to set a bad precedent of asking for protection or help when she was fine in the first place.

She felt much better now that she was in New Orleans. She didn't know why but it felt like home, like she belonged in this place. Her heart was healing, she was starting to be able to think about Edward without hurting and she was feeling happier then she had in a very long time. She almost felt like she was in one of those scenes from movies where the girl walks and finally figures everything out as she walks down the streets... Now if she only could figure out why she felt that way about Klaus, it would be perfect.

She walked aimlessly at first, looking around and praying silently that she looked like a normal tourist. She did her best to look the part. She wore a simple pair of jeans, her old pair of sneakers, a green t-shirt with "Live Green" printed on it and a small purse on her shoulder.

At some point she found herself in front of a witch shop she would have loved to get in but she changed her mind. She didn't want to raise suspicions and walking in a witch den would be too risky. She didn't want to be found out. She couldn't risk it.

She stopped at some sort of market place and she could guess that the woman reading cards was a real witch and since she looked over 50, she was probably one of those who wanted her dead when she was a baby. She had to make sure she wasn't spotted. Making sure not to look at the woman, Bella walked quickly further away, avoiding the danger before she resumed to a normal pace.

Maybe going out on her own had been a bad idea… What if they sensed her? She shook the fear out of her head and kept on looking at the stands, making her way out of the streets and stopping from time to time to look over some particularly pretty objects or clothes that interested her. She had taken a bit of money with her and had already bought a couple of t-shirts she liked and that matched. There would be one for her and one for Andrea. She didn't mind buying things when she was free to choose and when she could pick things up for others as well.

She arrived in front of an old couple selling handmade purses and Bella fell in love with one of them as soon as she saw it.

"It will look very pretty on a girl as young and pretty as you." The man complimented her, trying to get her to buy it.

"It's kind of expensive…" She noticed after glancing at the price tag.

She didn't take enough money with her. She could feel someone watching her and she forced herself not to look in the direction the look was coming from. Looking over there would simply make her look suspicious and it was the last thing she wanted.

"It's handmade miss, I can assure you that it takes a lot of work and that it's worth every dollar we ask for it." He replied seriously.

Bella suddenly felt a presence coming closer and she forced herself not to look all the while getting ready to defend herself with magic if the presence turned out to be a menace.

"It's very pretty, that's for sure but unfortunately I didn't bring enough money with me… Maybe next time if you still have it." Bella replied, regretting not taking more money when she left the house because for once she saw something that she truly wanted.

"It's on me." She heard Klaus saying behind her, surprising her and reassuring her at the same time.

He was probably the presence he had felt.

"Klaus! What are you doing here? I thought you had things to deal with in town today?" She asked him, remembering him saying at the breakfast table that he had to head in town to deal with the responsibilities that came with running the supernatural side of the town during a supernatural war.

"Haley called after she was done with your father… Since you didn't come back she guessed that you were probably in town and called me to make sure that you were fine." He replied, handing the man the money to pay for the purse she had fallen for.

"You don't have to do this you know… I could get it another time…" She replied, nodding toward the purse.

"Please, I have endless money. Let me do this, you seem to really like it. I've watched you looking at it for almost 15 minutes before I came closer." He replied with his charming smile.

"That long? I didn't realize… Well, thank you. By the way, I thought it wasn't safe for me to be seen with you…" She asked him as they walked away.

To show her what she meant she glanced at the witch she had crossed that was eying them both curiously.

"It'll just look like I'm trying to charm my way into drinking your blood, they won't get any more suspicious. I made it look like I didn't know you but was simply attracted to you. Don't worry. They won't suspect a thing." Klaus shrugged it off as he led her to his car.

"You don't have to drive me back you know, I can walk back to the bus…" Bella informed him as he opened the door for her, much like Edward always did.

"I don't want to risk it, all the witches are in town today and it's too dangerous. Haley wouldn't be happy if the family she just found was killed because of a war I kind of started." Klaus explained.

"_Kind_ of started?" She asked, an amused smile on her face.

"Well, to be fare, it really started because of Marcel and his problems with the witches, Davina and their Harvest ritual." He replied.

"Well, anyway, thanks for driving me back and for the purse. I'll pay you back when we get back to the house." She promised.

"Forget about it. Now, why don't we stop on the way? Let me buy you some lunch before I give you back to your cousin and grandmother?" He asked her.

"Sure, why not." Bella agreed.

She had to eat after all so why not do it in the company of a cute and cultivated man?

She didn't know why Klaus seemed to care about her but she brushed it off. He was probably trying to be nice so she didn't do anything against him, like taking his future child away or something.

Klaus stopped in a small restaurant. You had to know that it was a restaurant to stop there because it looked like a normal house on the outside. They walked in and sat down before they chose what they wanted to eat. The entire time, Bella and Klaus got to know each other, asking each other questions after questions, enjoying the time they could spend together.

"I think that you should practice your powers in a fight." Klaus told her out of the blue when they got in the car to go back home.

"What? Why?" She asked him.

"If you insist on going in town on your own, I want to be sure that you can defend yourself in case someone as powerful as my sister tries to take you down." Klaus explained.

"What do you mean when you say I need to practice?" She asked him.

She couldn't see why Rebekah Mickealson would want to hurt her but she brushed it off and didn't question it.

"With Elijah and me…we'll attack you and you'll have to stop us before we get to you. We're the strongest around and if you can stop us, you'll be able to stop anyone." Klaus explained.

"It actually makes sense…okay, sure, why not." Bella nodded, wondering how many trips to the ER she'd have to take after those training sessions.

She really should warn them that she was kind of a klutz.

.

"Bella here you are… I was so worried… You can't leave like that without warning us first honey. It's dangerous out there!" Isabelle exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to go in town for a while…" Bella replied.

"Well anyway, your father said he'd visit us during his next vacations. Oh, you bought something?" Haley asked Bella.

"I didn't have enough money on me to get it but Klaus got it for me." Bella replied as she showed them the purse and gave Haley her t-shirt.

Klaus had left to go back in town as soon as he had dropped Bella off. Since Elijah was home with the girls, he knew that they were all safe and he had already been away for too long. Bella made him forget his obligations.

"Klaus bought it for you?" Isabelle asked, surprised.

Bella nodded but didn't say anything else about it, instead she told them about Klaus taking her to have some lunch on the way back and how they had talked a lot. She didn't know that Elijah was behind the door, listening.

"Bella Honey, you have to be careful when dealing with Klaus…" Isabelle started.

"Why?" Bella asked, not aware that Elijah had decided to record the conversation with his smart phone, thinking of sending it to his brother if it ended up being a proof that she was on the way to caring about him the way he already cared about her.

"He has a bit of a temper Bella… He seems to care now but as soon as you say something he doesn't like he could switch and turn back into a complete ass." Haley warned her.

"Yes Bella, Klaus has a bad temper… You have to be careful. People aren't afraid of him for no reason." Isabelle added.

"That's not really fair! Klaus' bad temper is a direct result of his upbringing!" Bella exclaimed.

"You can't excuse every bad thing he has done in his life with the excuse of Esther's curse Bella." Isabelle declared.

"I'm not speaking of Esther. Well, of course it's also her fault but mainly it's Mickeal's… And that curse… He was punished for something he had absolutely no control over simply because Esther was too cowardly to face her past mistakes." Bella said and Elijah couldn't help but smile from the other side of the door.

"We just want you to be careful Bella… Klaus apparently has taken a liking to you and it generally doesn't end very well… He can be a real bastard sometimes. You can ask Caroline F..." Haley replied soothingly but her cousin cut her off.

"Don't use that word Andrea." Bella snapped.

"What word?" Isabelle asked.

"Bastard... Don't use that." Bella shook her head.

"It's just an expression…" The pregnant girl replied, not understanding her cousin's outburst.

"Not to him! You don't understand him at all do you?" Bella asked and when they both shook they head she said:

"Esther putting the curse on him after his true nature was revealed and Mickeal hunting him down all those years has defined him, it printed into his brain that he _is_ and _always will be_ a bastard. He is the fruit of an infidelity and ever since that day, he understood that it was the reason why his father, Mickeal, couldn't love him. If his own father couldn't get himself to love him who could? How can he trust that people will keep their word and stay by his side when his own family wasn't? I mean even Elijah betrayed him when he helped putting that curse on him… He acts like a bastard because that's what has defined his life so far… people betraying him, not knowing his real father, fearing that his siblings would join Mickeal in his crazy stupid quest… It's not his fault… I mean, sure, it doesn't mean that the murders and atrocities he committed were justified but it does explains them a bit." Bella explained, barely catching her breath.

"You really think that it's the reason he behaves this way?" Haley asked while Elijah kept on recording and looked down, knowing that she was right.

"Evil isn't born you know, it's made. Klaus wasn't born evil, Mickeal, Esther and their betrayal made him that way. I'm sure that the sweet and charming man that joined me at the market today is the real one, the one he could have been all along if it hadn't been for Mickeal, his stupid _man pride_ and that horrid curse. Klaus just wants an occasion to show who he can he, he just want someone to trust him enough to let him in so he can open up." Bella replied with passion.

"Bella, honey, are you developing feelings for Klaus?" Isabelle asked.

"What? No!" Bella exclaimed.

"Really?" Haley asked her, wanting to make sure.

"No…I… I don't know… I'm still hurt over Edward leaving me but Klaus makes it easier to get over it… I don't know him for long… I mean, I…I met him yesterday and it's crazy but I feel like there could be more between us…like we're linked… But…I don't… I don't know what I feel exactly… I figured it was probably because we're both hybrids that people want to see dead…" Bella replied honestly as Elijah smiled on the other side of the door, still recording and already knowing he would end up sending it to his brother.

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe he was the soul mate the witches wanted to keep you from meeting when you were a baby? I mean, he's a very old vampire, he's powerful enough that he scares the hell out of those witches and he seemed to care about you the second he saw you… It fits…" Haley suggested.

"I have to agree with Haley." Isabelle nodded.

"You think that Klaus is my Soul Mate?" Bella asked, her tone showing that she wasn't really sure about it.

"The thought doesn't seem to bother you too much…" Isabelle joked.

"You even seem to like that idea…" Haley added.

"I…I don't know… It's too soon… Aren't you mad though? I mean, he's your baby's father…" Bella replied with a blush on her face.

"Mad? Gosh no! Klaus was a mistake caused by too much liquor and a bad day… I came to respect him to an extend but nothing more… You're free to have all the feelings you want with him and more." Haley replied.

"I… It's still too soon to even think about it. I barely know him and I'm only just starting to get over Edward… I mean… I'm not sure I wouldn't jump in his arms if he came back now…" Bella said.

"Really? You'd take him back?" Haley asked, surprised.

Elijah decided that he had enough and that to listen to more would be an invasion of privacy so he ended his recording there. He already felt like he was a teenage girl and he needed to stop before they made him like gossiping.

"I… I don't know. My reason tells me no way but I don't know if my heart would be ready to let him go… In moments like this the heart doesn't really listen to the head. I think that part of me still hopes that he'll come back and have a perfectly good excuse for leaving… At this point I don't know if I'd set him on fire or if I'd kiss him…" Bella honestly replied.

"Well honey, you need to take you time. You can't rush into anything. It's your future we're talking about here, so you need to be sure of your decision. Nobody will rush you and nobody can make the decision for you." Isabelle advised her youngest granddaughter.

After that, they changed the subject to Charlie coming as soon as he could.

Elijah, who was sitting thoughtfully in his office sent the recording to his brother in an email with a message saying:

"**A little something I recorded a few minutes ago that will lift your spirits brother. **

**Enjoy,**

**Elijah**"

Not 15 minutes later he got a reply. Klaus was simply thanking him and had even added a smiling face after his short message and Elijah smiled. Bella was definitely helping them a lot on getting his brother's hidden part of humanity out.

.

When he got home that night Klaus made sure to thank his brother in person and to spend as much time as possible with Bella, trying to help her get to know him better, to be in her every thought. The knowledge that she got him and understood him better than anyone else warmed his heart. He did believe that he was the Soul Mate the witches were afraid of and the very thought actually made him believe in love, in real, true Love with a capital "L" for the first time in a long time.

What was she doing to him? Never, in all his years, had he felt this way for anyone. Was this how teenage girl felt when they spoke of having butterflies in their stomach? She was in his every thoughts and she was the only one he could draw anymore and for the first time in his life, he was ready to work hard to get something he wanted.

.

Isabelle had gone shopping for groceries with Elijah, leaving Bella alone with Haley.

"Can I ask you a weird question?" Bella asked her older cousin.

"Of course, what is it?"

"I know there's something between Elijah and you and that you're both waiting until you're not pregnant anymore to look further into it but... Isn't it weird to know that he used to be with grandma'?" Bella asked her as they were reading in the living room.

"I've been trying not to think about it too much actually. The idea is a bit..." Haley stopped, looking for her words.

"Disturbing? Disgusting? Weird?" Bella tried.

"Pretty much, yeah." Haley chuckled.

"But you really like him?"

"I do..." The pregnant wolf nodded.

"I think he likes you too. It's obvious in the way he looks at you." Bella said.

Girl talk like this was very new to her but she liked it. Spending time with Haley was much different than spending time with Alice, she enjoyed it a lot more.

"I... Klaus is different with you... It reassures me." Haley started.

"Why? How does it reassures you?" Bella asked.

"I was scared at first, knowing he was going to be the father of my baby but now that I see how he can be nice, patient, considerate and loving... It gives me hope that he can be a good father to this child and that we'll managed to be kind of friends through it all." Haley explained.

"Well, I'm glad." Bella smiled.

The two cousins kept on talking until Elijah and Isabelle came back with the grocery bags. After that while Elijah went to write in his journal, the three women started to make a cake and the evening's meal together, with good mood.

* * *

**So, this was chapter 4... What did you think?**

**Thank you for the reviews, I can never get enough of them!**

**Review please!**

**Love you all,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	5. Chapter 5

"A Ball brother? Really? Christmas is in 2 days!" Elijah asked Klaus, surprise evident in his tone.

"Yes, a Christmas Ball. I know it's late to organize it but I know that we can do it and whoever we invite will be there because they'll want to impress us. I just know it." He insisted.

"You're deciding this because of Bella aren't you?" Elijah asked.

"Maybe… I… I want to see her in a marvelous dress and to dance with her. I want to give her a fairy tale night. So, what do you say?"

"I say that you'll do it anyway so why not… After all, maybe it will smooth things with everyone else… Christmas spirit and all that… Who knows what can happen? I always believed in Christmas miracles. Let's have a ball." Elijah agreed cheerfully, loving the changes Bella brought in his brother.

Klaus left the room immediately with a smile and a phone in his hands. He was already calling everywhere to plan it all.

Klaus wanted to impress Bella but it wasn't the only reason he was planning this Christmas Ball. He needed to impress the local politics and everyone who stood against him. It was going to be big and fancy. He had even hired someone to come and make dresses for Haley, Isabelle and Bella according to their tastes and what they would look best in. He wanted it to be a night to remember.

He would have this ball in the house they had in the quarters, the one Marcel had lived in. They still lived in the plantation house to protect Haley and having this Ball away from this house would be the best solution.

.

"I…I can't attend a Ball!" Bella exclaimed during dinner after Klaus told them everything.

"Why not?" Klaus asked her, worried that he might have been wrong concerning her attraction to him.

"Isn't it obvious? I can barely walk across a flat surface without tripping over tin air… You want me to attend a ball in a dress that will prevent me from seeing my own two feet and to wear heels? I'll probably end up killing not only myself but several other people in the process if I attend this ball." Bella explained, looking truly worried.

"Don't worry, if you stay by my side and grip my arm tightly you won't fall, I won't let you get hurt." Klaus promised her, acting as though nobody else but them was in the room.

"Are you…" She started but stopped, looked down and blushed.

"Am I asking you to attend it with me, as my date? Yes Love, I am." He continued.

"Oh… I…If you promise not to let me fall then I guess it's okay…" She replied, still blushing.

"I promise." He said with a smile.

"Okay then. I'll go with you to the Ball." She smiled back at him.

Later that evening, Elijah asked Haley to attend with him, which she agreed as long as she stayed away from the action and agreed to run if there was any danger. She also promised not to dance too much and not to drink, for the baby's sake. Shew anted to go to the ball and have fun but she also wanted

Isabelle decided that she wouldn't attend the ball at all. It had nothing to do with the fact that she would have gone alone and she had to reassure Haley that she didn't mind her going with Elijah, that whatever had been between them was long over. She explained that she didn't want anyone to recognize her and she reminded them that she wasn't very young anymore and that she would be better at home, resting. Showing up in the presence of both Haley and Bella would risk reminding people of stories that were better off forgotten. Everyone agreed.

.

In the French Quarters, everyone was talking about the Christmas Ball that Klaus Mickealson was hosting and Rebekah was surprised that she even got an invitation. Maybe her brothers thought that she would come and make peace with them because it was Christmas but she had other plans in mind. This ball was the perfect occasion for her to get revenge on Klaus for killing Marcel.

She had a plan and even got a few witches to go as people's dates. That ball would be the end of her bastard brother, it had to.

She knew that Klaus would have put protections against vampires and that it would be impossible to get in without an invitation or without being someone's plus one. She had to be smart about it and she called for a meeting with Tyler and the few witches that were on her side. She already had a list of men that were invited and needed dates and she had compelled them to go with her witch allies. They would infiltrate this party and she'd finally be able to put an end to her brother's pathetic loveless life. Marcel would be avenged and she would finally be able to move on with her life.

She knew that a few vampires in town thought that Marcel had gone a little overboard near the end and that he kind of deserved what he got but she refused to admit that. He was her Love and she blamed Klaus for keeping them apart and for killing Marcel. To her it was logical that in return, Klaus needed to die.

Elijah would forgive her, given time. He would have to since she would be the only family he would have left. She'd worry about her niece later, if she didn't die along with Klaus' bloodline.

"So, I'll be your date…Are you sure it won't raise suspicion?" Tyler asked Rebekah.

"Don't worry, the witches will put a confusion spell on your face. Nobody will recognize you until everyone human left. Don't worry, the witches and I thought of everything. All you have to do is be ready to kill him when the time comes." Rebekah assured him.

"Don't worry, I'm more than ready. I have nothing to lose now." He nodded.

"Even if it means you die, along with your precious Caroline?" Rebekah asked him, wanting to be sure.

"I'm sure. There's no more hope with her anyway. Maybe in another life, who knows how these things work." Tyler shrugged his shoulders.

Rebekah nodded and left to buy a new dress. She needed to look perfect, this ball would be a very important event, especially for her. She ended up buying a blood red dress that she decided was perfect for what she was going to do.

.

When the ball started, Bella was by Klaus' side in a dress she had never even dreamt she would wear one day. The tailor her host had hired had done a really good job on this dress and she knew that Alice would be jealous both because of the dress and because Klaus had easily convinced Bella to wear it. She felt like a princess that just got pushed out of a fairy tale. She felt beautiful and she knew that Klaus had done this on purpose. He wanted her to feel the way he saw her. He wanted her to feel as special as he thought she was.

"There's a lot of people in here…" She noticed.

"They all want me to notice them, even if they don't know about the supernatural part of things, they know I have money and power… They both tend to attract people." He explained as he guided her around the room to great another group of important guests.

"Has your sister arrived yet?" She asked him.

Haley and Elijah were sitting down near the stairs. Haley couldn't move around too much and keeping her safe was a priority. Elijah wanted to keep her away from the action and to make sure she didn't tire herself too much. His mission for the night was to make sure she was safe, no matter what happened.

"I saw her, she saw me seeing her but she ignored me and went to talk to some politician with her date… Maybe she went to speak with Elijah, who knows…" Klaus said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You're not concerned?" Bella asked, worried.

"No, my only concern tonight it that you have a good time." He said, looking her in the eyes intensely.

In this look Bella felt as if she could see his soul and the intensity of his feelings for her. It scared her a little to know that this man who was capable of doing terrible things cared about her so much. He made her feel special, even more than she already was.

"I…It's a bit too soon for me… I…" She started to say.

"Don't worry, I know and I understand. You're not ready to fall in love yet, you're still getting over _that boy_. Now, why don't we go and dance? Don't worry, you'll do fine, it's all in who's leading." He assured her.

"Okay then, lead the way but if I end up falling down, it'll be on you." She warned him and he chuckled while guiding her to the dance floor.

"If you fall down I'll bring you breakfast in bed every morning until you feel better. I promise. I'll even make the breakfast myself." He promised with a smile.

"Now I'm tempted to fall down just so you do it." She chuckled as they started to dance.

"How about if you don't fall down for the entire night I'll make you breakfast, lunch and dinner tomorrow?" he suggested.

"You're a charmer. But we have a deal. I feel like I win no matter what." Bella agreed.

"That's because you've never tasted my cooking Love." Klaus joked and she answered with a happy and sincere laughter that made him want to hold on to her forever so he could hear it.

They danced for a few songs before Klaus suggested they went to get something to drink. On the way they saw, afar, Rebekah talking with a few people.

Elijah was still with Haley and he had taken her to the food. He was keeping close to her, ready to protect her in case his sister decided to attack or to do something he would make sure she regretted later.

"Apparently my sister got over Marcel quite well. I wonder who it is that's with her." Klaus noticed.

"I don't know, ever since she arrived I haven't seen his face clearly." Bella told him as she drank a cup of champagne he had handed her.

She had never drunk any before and she had to admit that it was very good, maybe even better because she was drinking it with Klaus.

.

The rest of the night went well and Bella had lots of fun. Klaus took her dancing a few times and she didn't fall over once. When she tripped, he was always there to catch her quickly with a smile. He didn't leave her side once and was a perfect gentleman. It was hard for her not to feel for him.

When the guests were mostly gone and only a few people were left in the room, Klaus turned to Bella:

"Bella, I'm very happy that you agreed to come with me tonight, it means a lot to me. I had a very good time." Klaus told her while putting a strand of her hair back in place.

"I'm happy I agreed to come too…I… I'm sure that…something…can happen between us but… I…" She was blushing and had a hard time finding her words.

"You need time. After what you went through with that Cullen boy it's perfectly understandable. Don't worry, I'm immortal, we have all the time in the world Love. Like I told you earlier, I understand and I'm fine waiting as long as I know there's hope." He told her sweetly.

"Oh, there's definitely hope." Bella replied with a blush.

"How sweet brother… Forgot Caroline Forbes already, have you? Isn't that moving on a bit fast, especially for you?" Rebekah said, surprising them both.

"Rebekah… I didn't see you here. Talking about moving on quickly, I thought you had already left with your new Beau" Klaus said, placing himself in front of Bella instinctively.

He refused to let anything happen to this perfect woman he fell in love with.

"I didn't come alone. See, there are a lot of people who agreed to come with me tonight to make things right…" Rebekah replied.

"I have a bad feeling Klaus…" Bella whispered.

She had seen Elijah and Haley walking outside a few minutes ago and she was glad that her cousin was safe because she had a feeling that she and Klaus weren't safe at all. While Rebekah introduced to her brother all the people that were with her, witches mostly but also Tyler the hybrid, Bella put a spell on the doors to keep Haley out, feeling something bad coming.

"Magic…I felt magic… Who used magic?" Sophie Devereaux asked, looking around at all the other witches.

"I don't know, none of us…" Another witch replied, shaking her head.

"It's the girl! Catch her! She's Charlie and Renee's girl, I just know it! We can't let her be with Klaus, they'll be too powerful and it would be the end of us! Kill her, don't let her escape!" Sophie yelled urgently, revealing to Bella that Klaus was, indeed, the Soul Mate the witches had seen for her so long ago.

Klaus was about to try and defend Bella but Tyler and Rebekah jumped on him and he couldn't move away from them. Bella did her best to use her powers to fend of the witches. She didn't want to kill anyone, she didn't want to trigger her wolf gene but she would if she didn't have a choice. Elijah, who heard the noise came in, leaving Haley outside since she couldn't come in.

"Bella, let me in!" Haley asked.

"Stay safe, drive home!" Bella and Elijah yelled at her at the same time and Haley didn't have it in her to disobey, she needed to think of her child so she did as they asked her.

"Klaus?" Elijah asked his brother and everyone understood that in this one word Elijah was asking a question, he was asking his brother if he should help him or help Bella.

"Don't worry about me, keep Bella safe brother, don't let her trigger her gene, I don't want her to be in that kind of pain." Klaus begged Elijah who nodded and started killing the witches that Bella was knocking out with magic.

"How sweet... Niklaus apparently came to truly care for someone more than he cares about himself...It only took you over a thousand years brother." Rebekah taunted him.

"It's never too late to grow up." Klaus replied, checking on Bella and fending Tyler off at the same time.

"It's too late for you bastard. Tonight you die." Rebekah growled.

Klaus then let his hybrid side take over. Bella wasn't sure if he did it because of what Rebekah had told him or because he saw a bunch of vampires coming inside. Didn't they know that they would die too if he died? It didn't matter apparently so he let his animal side out and started fighting harder, killing the multiple vampires that were coming at him and keeping an eye on Bella to make sure she was safe. He knew that he was distracted and not fighting to the fullest of his abilities but he couldn't help it, he needed to make sure that she was alright.

Elijah and Bella worked together, she would incapacitate their attackers with her magic and he would kill them, quickly and effectively snapping their necks. Sometimes, she would send a vampire of a witch flying against the wall. She was getting tired but she knew that stopping now would mean her death, she had to keep on fighting. Hopefully, it would be over soon and she wouldn't pass out before then.

Tyler noticed how Klaus was distracted by his little witch so he decided to use it to win the fight and finally stake the man who took everything from him, knowing it would kill him too soon after.

The witches were all dead now and Bella turned to give a magical headache to Rebekah. She wanted to help Klaus, to make sure he was okay. Elijah ran to his brother but they were on the other side of the room and if Rebekah was now on her knees, unable to move, Tyler managed to use the fact that Klaus checked on Bella, who was starting to bleed from the nose, and put his hybrid side away to stake him in the heart with the white oak stake.

Everything happened in slow motion next.

Elijah and Bella yelled.

Elijah took the stake out of his brother to plant it in his sister before it could set on fire but it was too late for Klaus, he knew it.

Bella gave a magical headache to Tyler until he died from the bloodline. She didn't care if it hurt her or if she was bleeding from the nose, she wanted to punish him for what he had done to the man who could have been everything to her. She put everything she felt in hurting Tyler while here eyes were fixed on Klaus, hoping for a sign that he wasn't really dead, praying to see his get up with a smile ad dust himself off before he killed Tyler.

"Klaus! He's not dead, right?" Bella asked Elijah, begged really.

"I…Bella, it was the white oak stake that my mother enchanted… Tyler died too without being staked…he's gone… Klaus is dead." he cried.

"There has to be something I can do! I have to be able to save him!"She yelled.

"It's over Bella…" He insisted, tears also present in his eyes.

"Maybe if we give him some blood…Maybe mine or even the baby's… We're both supposed to be powerful right? Maybe if we act quickly…" Bella tried, refusing to hear what Elijah was telling her.

"I don't think so Bella, he's gone." Elijah tried to reason.

Bella didn't listen to him and used a broken piece of glass to cut her wrist. She let her blood pour in Klaus' open mouth, ignoring the pain she felt and the fact that she was getting dizzy. The blood didn't do anything, it was as if she was bleeding on a statue.

"Come on Bella, I'll give you some of my blood… You need to heal… I promised him I'd look after you." He said.

Elijah had just healed Bella when Haley came in with Isabelle.

"What's happened?" Isabelle asked.

She was carrying a gun and a crossbow, ready to join the fight.

"Tyler, Rebekah and the witches attacked along with a few vampires… Klaus is dead…" Bella cried.

"Well, so are they." Elijah said.

He was sad too and the pain he felt was great. The only reason he didn't turn his emotions off was because he needed to be there for Isabelle, Haley and Bella…and his brother's coming baby. He was also very angry with the way things turned out for his entire family. Klaus was about the find the redemption he had been hoping for, he was about to be the man Elijah had always known he could be and now it was all over, leaving behind a heartbroken Bella and a father less baby.

.

They decided to leave the witches' body where they fell, not caring if they were consecrated or not. They carried Klaus's body to the car so they could bury him on their property and even if he hesitated, he took his sister's body. Deep down, he could forgive her for what she had done. He was angry with her but if he didn't bury her properly now he would end up regretting it later on.

Bella had tried a lot of spells to bring Klaus back but they all failed and she was more determined than ever to make things right, even if it seemed impossible. She would find a way, even if she had to break every single rule magic had created. There was no way fate was so cruel to give her a Soul Mate and to let her lose him before she even got together with him.

If Rebekah had been buried the night of the Ball as soon as they came home, it had been a week since Klaus died when they finally came to reason and buried him. It was a very sad ceremony and even if Haley and Isabelle didn't like Klaus that much, they knew that Elijah and Bella did and it made them sad to see how hurt they both were.

"So much for a Merry Christmas." Bella whispered when it was over.

"Bella... There isn't anything I can say that will make up for what you feel but he wouldn't want you to shut down honey..." Isabelle told her.

"I won't shut down, I'm going to fight and bring him back if it's the last thing I do." Bella replied before she walked back to the library to look through magic books.

They had walked back inside and under the tree were the gifts they had bought each others along with a few packages Klaus had bought for them. Elijah had found them in his brother's office and had put them out since they were all labelled.

"I think it's time we opened the gifts, we've waited long enough." Elijah decided.

A new year would start in a few hours and Elijah seemed to think that if they opened the gifts before midnight, then the new year wouldn't be so bad. Bella didn't agree. She had lost her Soul Mate. It didn't matter that she hadn't had time to fall in love with him, she still felt his loss in her heart and she knew instinctively that nobody would ever make her feel Love ever again except Klaus himself.

"I can't." Bella whispered.

"Of course you can honey. Come on now, try for me." Andrea and Isabelle insisted and in the end Bella ended up agreeing.

To delay the tears and the pain, they started by their own gifts to each others, leaving aside a couple of wrapped boxes: Bella and Elijah's gifts to Klaus.

"What are we going to do with them?" Haley asked.

"We'll give them to him when I bring him back." Bella replied in a sure voice, leaving no room for argument.

Haley received a lot of baby stuff, Isabelle got clothes and books, Elijah got a new journal and a couple of ties, Bella got a few new spell books, some of them really old and clothes.

Then came the time to unwrap Klaus's gifts.

Elijah handed them out. First he opened his own gift. It was a framed appology letter from Klaus, telling him how sorry he was for all he had done in the past and that he would do his best to find his redemption. The gesture made him cry, mostly because of the permanence of the written appology. This letter was a sort of contract for a new beginning from Klaus and it touched Elijah, especially since this new beginning killed Klaus.

Next Isabelle opened her gift. It was a simple yet beautiful necklace.

Haley's turn came and she opened her gift to find more baby clothes and the paperwork of a trust-fund Klaus had opened for the baby. Knowing that he cared enough to think of the future and give the kid money in case he wasn't around made Haley smile and cry at the same time.

"Why are there so many gifts left?" Bella asked before her turn came.

Indeed, there was about a dozen boxes left to open.

"They all have your name on it Bella... Apparently my brother had a hard time deciding on what to get you." Elijah explained as she handed her the big pile of gifts.

She opened the smallest of all boxes only to find a set of keys. She smiled. Klaus had bought her a car.

"I saw it in his private garage, the old stables. My guess is that it's the one with a big red and green bow on it." Elijah said with a smile.

Bella nodded, put the keys aside for now. She'd have time to check it out later.

She grabbed a second box and found a beautiful drawing of herself signed by Klaus. She looked like a queen and the beauty of the gesture made her smile through her tears and it light a small light in the darkness of her sorrow.

In the third box, she found a belt that would look great with the purse he had bought her.

In the fourth was a book on self defense, probably so she could learn how to fight and defend herself against a vampire like he had suggested.

In the fifth she found a very beautiful crystal glass. She had seen Elijah and Klaus with them but it confused her.

"It's very pretty but... I'm not sure I understand..." She said, looking confusedly at Elijah.

"The markings on the side is your name in our mother language... We all have one in our family... I guess it was his way of showing you just how important you are to him." He replied.

Bella kept on opening her gifts one by one. There were original editions of some of her favorite books, a new laptop, more books... It seemed to her like Klaus had gone overboard and if he was still alive, she would have complained to him about how much money he had spent on her but since he was dead, all she did was smile and carry all of her gifts in her bedroom, saying that she was tired and needed some rest. She had to make 2 trips to transport everything and in her second one, Elijah helped her before he left her alone, knowing that she needed to be alone and let everything sink in.

* * *

**I hope you liked it.**

**Don't worry, even if Klaus is dead, it's not the end yet, far from it. It's only the beginning. I like Happy Endings don't I? Now I'm sure you can guess the WHY behind the title.**

**This chapter was important but the next one is even more important.**

**BIG QUESTIONS: Do you want Haley's baby to survive or not? Once the jump in the past happens, should Bella take the baby with her?**

**Review please.**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since that fateful night when Klaus died in front of her, Bella has been dreaming about the events, trying every time to do things differently so she could try and save him. Sometimes she managed to get to him in time, sometimes she got killed instead of him, sometimes they both died and sometimes they both survived. The possibility of maybe saving him was haunting her and she couldn't just sit still, she needed to find a solution, especially since she felt guilty.

Had Klaus not cared about her that much, he wouldn't have been distracted and he would have saved himself. She had distracted him, loving her had been a weakness for him, she knew it, even if Elijah refused to let her say it. Could things have happened differently had she not been there? Elijah said that Klaus fought harder and longer because she was there and because he wanted to protect her but she had her doubts. She was convinced that it was her fault, probably explaining why she wanted to bring him back so hard.

.

"We can be proud of ourselves sisters. Klaus, Rebekah and both of their lines of vampires are dead. We're free from them." Agnes announced to the assembly of witches.

"Elijah is still alive." Sophie noticed.

"He has morals, he would never do anything against us if he remains unprovoked, which we won't do." Sabine replied.

"You think that killing his sister and brother wasn't a provocation?" Davina asked.

"Be quiet Davina, we didn't ask your opinion." Sophie snapped at the girl that had been placed at the bottom of their social ladder because of her past actions against them.

"What of Isabella Lebonair. We all saw her, we saw how powerful she was and the prophecy..." Another witch asked.

They had all immediately recognized Bella, not because they knew her since they had never seen her but because of the wave of power she had released when she did magic and because of the particular aura that surrounded the witches of her family. It wasn't the same as their own magical aura, it was stronger, more determined... It was like a different flavor. When they tasted that flavor, as soon as she did some magic in front of them, they knew that the only one whose magic could be like this was the hybrid they had tried to kill all these years ago. The fact that she had been with Klaus hadn't helped her case either.

"Yes, the little witch will be harder to kill now than when she was a baby..." Sabine growled.

"Right now we should go on about life as usual. She's going to concentrate on the other hybrid baby and on her family for now. Let her grieve for her beloved dead Klaus. While she's sad and trying to move on, we'll get ready to attack her." Agnes decided.

"She's powerful enough to hold her own against us all, especially with Elijah as her ally, he has his mother's grimoir and can help her channel more power..." Sophie warned them.

"Sophie is right, every time we come back to life using magic our powers lessen, it's getting dangerous for us." Another elder witch declared.

"That's why we'll stay away from them for a while. They won't see us coming when we do and we'll have time to try and restore our powers." Agnes replied.

"When will that be?" Sabine asked.

"Let's wait until after the baby is dead. We'll kill three bird with one stone." Agnes replied with a smirk.

"You want to kill Haley too? What does she have to do with anything?" Davina asked.

"She's a Lebonair, that's why she has to do with everything! Now you all can go back to your daily activities until the next gathering." Agnes ordered, putting an end to their meeting.

Davina didn't like how things were turning, she hated the others for not listening to her and so she decided to join Elijah's side once more. She was going to help them in their plan, whatever it was, she was going to protect them against her coven of witches and she was going to kill them all if she had to.

.

Elijah had spent the last week since they buried Klaus trying to convince Bella that nothing could be done, that she should go on with her life but the fact that she hadn't had the time to fully fall in love with his brother didn't change the fact that she suffered from the loss of a soul mate and that she was in a lot of pain. She wanted to try everything she could to save him, to bring him back to them. Elijah figured that he was lucky that she didn't revert to the 'zombie mode' she describe when the Cold One left her. He understood that she needed to make things right, to change things and he, too, wished there was a way to change everything only he knew better.

Dead was dead, there was no coming back from that or Mickeal would have come back already to finish the job.

"Maybe Mickeal didn't come back only because there wasn't anyone left to care enough to try and bring him back on this side. I'm going to find the right spell and you'll have to dig him out." Bella told him, sure of herself.

"Life magic has a price Bella... If you managed to bring him back you'll have to kill someone in order to do it... Are you willing to do that, risk triggering your curse and becoming a full werewolf?" Elijah asked her.

"I'm ready for everything and anything to bring him back, even give my own life." Bella nodded as she went back to looking through old magic books Elijah had gathered for her and calling on the spirits at the same time.

She knew that she could have to sacrifice herself but she was ready to do it. In her opinion, it was her fault if Klaus was dead so she had to be the one to pay the price to bring him back.

"Your father is on the phone Bella." Haley called as she wobbled in the room.

"Tell him I'm busy, I'll call him when I bring Klaus back." Bella replied shaking her hand.

Haley sighted and told Charlie what Bella said. Of course he was expecting it and he wasn't surprise, instead, he told his niece that he would do his best to come and see them sooner than planned.

"At least eat something Bella, please." Isabelle begged her as she presented her granddaughter with a plate full of sandwiches.

"Maybe later." She replied, turning yet another page and waving her grandmother off.

Elijah, Isabelle and Haley stayed in the room too and decided to start looking through some of the books to help her.

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Bella wondered as she sat straighter.

"What did you find?" Haley asked her.

"I can open slightly the veil to the other side, long enough for him to step through and join us again." Bella replied, not looking up from the page she was staring at.

"No! Do you know what it would take Bella? You'd have to make an expression triangle. That means killing 12 humans, 12 witches and 12 demons, probably vampires or werewolves. You can't kill that many people just to bring Klaus back!" Elijah protested, jumping on his feet.

"Kol and Finn would also be able to come back, so would Rebekah. Don't you want your family back?" Bella asked him.

"Not like that, I won't let you tarnish your pure soul with this, Klaus wouldn't want you to do that." He insisted.

"How do you know? According to what I know of him so far he always did whatever it took for him to get what he wanted!" Bella snapped.

"Bella, surely you can't be thinking of this... Who knows who will step through the veil along with him..." Isabelle said, trying to reason with her granddaughter.

For the next few minutes they kept on arguing over this until Elijah's phone rang and everyone stopped talking, surprised and wondering who would call him.

"Hello, who is this?" He asked, putting his phone on speaker.

"Jeremy Gilbert." A strong male voice replied.

"How did you even get this number? I don't remember leaving it with anyone in Mystic Fall's..." Elijah asked him.

"Your brother gave it to me." Jeremy said, letting the news sank into them all as Elijah explained to the 3 women that Jeremy could see the people on the other side.

"Kol? He didn't have it." Elijah asked.

"No, not Kol...Klaus. He's right next to me and insists that I need to call you." The last Gilbert explained in tired voice.

"What...is he okay?" Bella asked in a small voice.

"Yes, and he has been by your side ever since he was killed Bella, he wants you to know that it wasn't your fault at all. By the way Elijah, it might have been nice of you to call us and warn us that Caroline, Elena, Abby, Stefan and Damon were going to die... We would have prepared ourselves." Jeremy said as Bella smiled and cried at the thought of Klaus being by her side without her knowing it.

"I was kind of too busy mourning for my brother and sister and making sure his child wouldn't die with the bloodlines M. Gilbert." Elijah replied.

"Whatever, Klaus wants me to tell Bella not to open the veil, not to go into expressionism for him. It's too dangerous and too dark. He doesn't want her to darken her soul for him, even if he'd love to come back and be by her side for real." Jeremy explained.

"He... I can't let him just be dead..." Bella protested, crying.

"Yes, I'll tell them. gee! You're dead, learn to have a little patience man." Jeremy said out of the phone, probably to Klaus before he kept on talking.

"Klaus has heard of a spell to travel through time. He said it was back when he was still human, Esther and Ayana were speaking of it but they didn't know how to do it. It's a very specific spell to reunite two soul mates when one of them died. He thinks it might work but he doesn't know where the spell is or even what it really does." Jeremy explained.

"It's okay, we'll look... I... Will he come back?" Bella asked, still crying.

"He asks that you stop crying, he says your prettier when you smile. He'll come back by your side as soon as I hang up the phone. If he has anything important to tell you he'll come back to me so I hope he doesn't need to say anything else." Jeremy explained.

"I...Is Niklaus okay on the other side? Aren't Esther and Mickeal tormenting him?" Elijah asked.

"Apparently he's fine. He says he hasn't seen anyone since his passing. He's alone and always with you guys. " Jeremy replied.

"We'll find a way to bring him back, make sure he knows that please." Bella insisted.

"He does but he wants you to think about your health before anything. He wants you to eat and sleep. I have to go now, I promised to handle the Salvatore's belongings the way they want and it's a lot of work. Apparently Zack Salvatore was a sperm donor and now I have to try and locate his children to split everything between them. How Damon even found this out is beyond me. Anyway, I'll call back if Klaus comes back to me." Jeremy said before he hung up.

After the call ended, Bella waited a few minutes to give Klaus the time to come back then she looked around and said:

"I won't give up Klaus. I'll eat and sleep because you ask me to but I won't do anything else until you're back here with us...for real I mean." Bella said before she grabbed one of the sandwiches her grandmother had done and left the room.

"Hang in there brother." Elijah said before he carried a tired Haley to her bedroom where Isabelle would take care of her.

.

Elijah had gotten that morning a handwritten note from Davina telling him that she wanted to meet with him.

"Elijah… I was hoping we'd be able to talk without you trying to kill me… I swear I have nothing to do with what happened to Klaus." Davina told him as she walked out of the shadow in the ancient witch cemetery he was in, hoping to shed some light on the mysterious note he received.

"I got your message… What do you want to talk about?" He asked her, much less friendly than he used to be when he talked to her in the past.

"I never wanted to have anything to do with them… I still have more powers than them since I came back to life after the Harvest was completed and I saw the future we'll have…"

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"Well, actually I saw 2 futures… One if Bella and Klaus got together and one if Klaus died… The others, they were afraid of Bella because they were jealous of her powers and because she was destined for Klaus but they didn't look further, they didn't try to see any further…" Davina tried to explain.

"But you did… What did you see?" He asked her.

"One future is bright and happier, more peaceful; the other is dark, filled with wars and death…"

"Which one is which?" He asked her.

"Klaus might be powerful but his being at the top has prevented other, smaller villains to try and gain control… Without him in the picture, it would be one species against the other, one powerful man against another one… A war to get to the top that would end up killing a lot of humans in the cross fire… One the other end, Bella and Klaus together would have been at the top, dominating every species in peace… They would have brought a lot of happiness and a bright future…" Davina explained.

"I don't understand… if Bella and Klaus together was such a good thing for everyone, why did the witches kill him and try to kill Bella?" Elijah asked her.

"Like I said, they didn't look further than the fact that the very powerful hybrid that Bella is was promised to Klaus, already very powerful on his own. They let their fears control their actions, as they always do, without looking any further than this. They have always been jealous of Bella's witch line and a silent war has been raging between our coven and their family for centuries… When they had this vision, they saw it as an opportunity to get back at them, to kill them all…and they did back when they defended Bella's pregnant mother. Bella is still in danger though, the remaining witches gained the powers of the dead ones and they know about Bella being here, we all do. They know how powerful Bella is and they want to prevent the reunion of the soul mates. To top it all, Sophie Devereaux came back to life after you killed her because she cast a protection spell on herself and the others. So they are all back and they want nothing more than to finish the job and kill not only Bella but also Haley and the baby." Davina explained.

"Well, there isn't much we can do now is there? My brother is dead and Bella is heartbroken, unable to give up on finding a solution to this impossible situation. I'll protect what is left of my family, and that includes Bella and Haley but that won't bring back my brother." Elijah growled.

"I might have a solution… I would be difficult and a lot of people could die in the process but it would erase everything, give everyone a clean start." Davina declared.

"Where did you find this impossible solution?" Elijah asked her, doubtful.

"In a very ancient spell book. I believe it to be one of the first spell books ever. I… I did a simple spell a few days ago to find a solution to help and the next day, I found this book in this very cemetery. I think the spirits want us to fix this." Davina said, looking around to make sure nobody was listening before she showed him the old book in her bag.

"Let's go to the house then, we can talk there with everyone else." Elijah told her as he turned to head to his car, followed by the young teenage witch.

He had a feeling that this was the spell Klaus had spoken about through Jeremy and he wanted to know more. If there was a chance to make this work, he would do it.

.

When Elijah entered the house with Davina in tow, he knew what to expect. Haley was worried and tensed, fearing for her child's life now that Klaus was dead and wondering if the bloodlines would kill him eventually, Bella would be buried in magic books or in her lap top, trying to find solutions and Isabelle would be navigating between the two, trying to calm them down and to keep them both fed and healthy.

"What is _she_ doing here?" Haley growled from her place on the couch.

She had been ordered to stay in bed for her baby's health and it made her extra-grumpy.

"She thinks she has a solution to fix everything. Where is Bella?" He asked as Davina followed him inside shyly.

"She's in Klaus' study. She found a few…journals I guess and she's reading them." Isabelle informed him.

"You guess?" He asked her.

"Yes, it looks like he started writing a journal a few times and then got annoyed and went back to drawing… She wants to read it all and I think we should let her… She's been doing too much magic lately and at least while she reads she's not using… It gives her some time to rest…" Isabelle explained.

"I had no idea he even tried… Anyway, I'll go and get her. Davina thinks she has an idea to make things right again." He replied as he left the room and went straight to the office that was now hers and used to be his brother's.

He found her sitting in her chair and she was deep in a journal. From the doorway he could smell his brother's scent all over the room and it brought back memories he tried to push back.

"Bella?" He said to gain her attention before he came in the room.

"Elijah, you're back. What did Sabrina the teenage witch want?" Bella asked, lifting her head slightly.

He was glad that she looked rested, healthy. At least she wasn't letting herself go. Knowing that Klaus was around and staying close to her must have something to do with this.

"Her name is Davina, Bella. She believes she has a solution to fix everything." He replied, gaining her full attention.

"How?" Her voice was almost a whisper now.

"I'm not sure but it's from a very old spell book that a spell got to her. I figured you'd want to hear her out. It might be what Klaus was speaking about." He explained.

"Where do we need to meet her?" Bella asked as she gently closed the journal and got on her feet.

"She's here."

"You let her in here? What if she hurts Andrea?" Bella exclaimed, looking at him like he was crazy.

"Don't worry, you know I'd never do anything that would put Haley or the baby in any danger. I believe that Davina can be trusted." He replied, trying to ease her mind.

"Well, I won't trust her until she proves to me that she deserves it." Bella said before she walked out the door.

.

A few minutes later, they were all sitting in the living room with cups of tea and cookies that Isabelle had made.

"So, what is your solution?" Bella asked Davina in a hard tone.

"This is the spell book that found me, in it is a very powerful spell to reunite Soul Mates after one of them is killed. According to what I've read, you'd have to use it yourself because it's _your_ Soul Mate who died. It would bring you back in the past, back to a time where Klaus was still human." Davina explained as she turned the pages of the book.

It confirmed Elijah's feeling that it was indeed the spell Klaus told them about.

"Why so long in the past?" Elijah asked as Bella looked over the book.

"Because Bella is human and so it can only reunite her with her Soul Mate when he is human as well." Davina explained before she added "At least according to what's written in this book…or what I could translate."

"What would it mean for us? If Bella goes in the past, she creates a new future...or present for us now." Haley tried to understand.

"Well, I think that Bella would have no way of coming back. I'm not sure, I mean, maybe things will change once she's in the past… All we can be sure is that she'll arrive at some point before the decision to make you vampires is made and be able to change everything any way she thinks is best with what she has. We'd all cease to be until the right time comes. Then either Bella finds a way to come back to the future, risking being lost with everything that's changed or she decides to stay in the past and live her life over there with Klaus." Davina replied.

"What about once she's born?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't think I will be… If I change a few things, this should change as well...I don't think I'll be born… If they get together the next time around, my parents might end up having another child, maybe even a daughter but it won't be me. Everything will be different if this works." Bella replied after reading the page and looking at a couple of others while the other talked.

"Or it could create a parallel past and Bella would be able to come to this present... But I don't think it would be best... Bringing a good Klaus to a place were an Evil one died, taking a lot of people with him... Who would want that?" Davina wondered.

"He isn't evil! He was just misunderstood!" Bella exclaimed.

"Is such a spell even doable?" Elijah asked.

"Well, that's the tricky part: it requires a lot of power, more than a full moon, more than what Bella and I can give together." Davina replied.

"We'll have to wait a few months, we need moonstones. We'll charge the moonstones up with the powers of the next 6 or 7 full moons, we'll do the spell to send me back together and we'll find a way to use the power of the witches from your coven. I'll be powerless for a while once I arrive but it won't last. I'll have to prepare but I'll end up fine." Bella declared, interrupting what the others were about to say.

"Are you sure?" Isabelle asked her.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bella nodded, knowing that Klaus was around and that if he had any objections he would go to Jeremy Gilbert and ask him to call.

"I know where to find moonstones, I'll order a few of them right away." Elijah said as he stood.

"I'll leave the book here with you but I can't stay, I have to go back or the others will get suspicious and I won't be able to use their powers to help us. By the way, they're planing on laying low at least until the baby is born so they can try and kill the three of you at once." Davina declared as she stood up.

Bella had a new goal and she had to be strong now. She had to gather power, learn how to fight, learn Klaus's mother language and learn their customs so she could pass as one of them. She would be reunited with Klaus, it would take a few months but she would and this time she would be ready to fall in love with him.

She had already done a spell so she could read every languages, making it easier for her to read spell books and Klaus'old journals. Now she needed to find one so she'd be able to speak. Who care if she didn't know how she would end up? She would gladly stay in the past with Klaus if she had to. They'd live forever together and they'd be happy.

.

As he walked back to his office, Elijah smiled happily.

Even if he never saw his brother ever again, he would be saved. He knew that with Bella involved, Klaus wouldn't be the only one saved but so would Kol, Rebekah, Finn, maybe even Henrik if he was lucky. He knew that he could trust her to save them all. Maybe this was the only chance they had to get a happier life, maybe the only way for them to be happy was to erase it all and start over.

While flipping through the pages of an old address book, he made a mental note to ask Bella to make sure he'd stay away from Petrova Doppelgangers in the past. Maybe he would finally find love, maybe even be able to have a happy future with Haley in the new life they would get.

When he finally found the page as was looking for he flipped his cell phone open and dialed the number.

"Hello, who's this? How did you get this number?" An old man's voice answered in a grumpy tone.

"Now, I know that it's early where you are but did you forget who you gave this number to old friend?" Elijah said.

"Elijah Mickealson? It's been so long ago... What do you want?"

"I need several moonstones, as pure as you can get them." Elijah replied, going directly to the important subject.

"Several? How many moonstones do you need exactly?" The old man replied, sounding more awake now.

"At least 6, possibly a couple more." Elijah said.

"Wow, what are you planning on doing with so many moonstones? Do you know what people could do with that many of them? Please tell me you're speaking of ring sized stones." The man exclaimed.

"It's very important, the fate of the world rests on me getting those and I need them big enough to old the power of a full moon each. You know I wouldn't ask if it wasn't absolutely necessary and very important." Elijah insisted.

"Of course, I trust you but still... That's a lot of stones... It's going to be hard to get my hand on so many of them..."

"Listen, I know that you at least have two for sure so send me those two at the address I just texted you and do you best to find more before I run out okay? If you don't New Orleans is not the only town who will be in serious trouble." Elijah insisted.

"Very well... I'll send you the two I have now and look for more. I might be able to get my hand on a fully charged one, are you interested?" He asked.

"Yes, I definitely am. More power will always be better in this case. How much will I owe you?" Elijah asked before he hung up.

"Same as always, I have a feeling you wouldn't be asking me if there wasn't danger ahead for everyone."

"Thank you. Please send them to me as quickly as possible."

"Sure thing. Good luck old friend." The old man replied before he hung up, probably planning on finishing his night and going back to sleep before he sent the moonstones he already had.

Elijah sat a moment thoughtfully before he grabbed a piece of paper and started listing what needed to be done before Bella's departure in the past. There was a lot of things but he would do it all, he would make sure this plan, their last resort, would be put into action.

Would she arrive right before Klaus got turned into a vampire or earlier though? It would help them a lot if they could know an approximate arrival time for her, well, more precise than 'when Klaus was human'. He wrote down to ask her . Maybe she could find out in a spell or something. Would she have a choice of time? And if she did, when would be the best for her to appear? Definitely before Henrik died but how long before that would do? She couldn't come too early either... What if she arrived when Klaus was born? He hoped that she would at least arrive after Klaus' 18th birthday.

Shaking his head, Elijah took a big breath and tried to calm down. Thinking about all of this wouldn't help him now, he needed to keep a clear mind.

"We'll get you back and make everything right brother, whatever it takes." Elijah said in the empty room, not knowing if he could actually hear him or not.

He had a feeling that his brother was probably lying in bed next to Bella right now.

.

In Mystic Fall's, Jeremy Gilbert couldn't get a break.

He was always talking to a dead vampire from the other side and transmitting messages from them. Well, it was mostly the Salvatore, Bonnie's mother, Caroline, his sister, Alaric... This was bad enough but now Klaus joined in once in a while and annoyed him until he passed the message he had. First to ask this Bella not to open the veil to the other side and most recently to confirm that the spell a girl named Davina had brought them was the right one.

Seriously, couldn't they find some sort of spell to make sure one of them could talk to Klaus? Did they have to involve him?

Shaking his head, he pressed '_Send_' on the message Klaus had dictated him and watched the original disappear before he left to go on his date with Bonnie, an actual living person, hoping that no vampire from the other side would join them. He needed a break from this.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. This is the longest chapter yet.**

**In the next chapter the CULLEN's are back.**

**SUPER IMPORTANT QUESTION: Should Bella go in the past alone? Who do you think should go with her? I'm still not sure about the baby... Will she go with Bella or not?**

**Review please,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	7. Chapter 7

A few days passed since Davina brought them the good news and they were all concentrating on what they needed to do.

The first task was to make sure that Haley and Klaus' daughter would be born safe and healthy. In order to do that, Bella created barriers around the house daily, one protection over the last and it would be impossible for the witches to cross them without dying, even if they all linked together and channeled a full moon. They would need much more power than this and according to Davina, they didn't even consider the fact that Bella could have put barriers in places.

The second was to gather power and prepare for Bella's departure which they, too, were preparing for the best way they could.

That was it.

Two main goals, two concerns.

Still a lot left to do.

Charlie had been informed of the radical plan they had come up with to save Bella's soul mate (including Davina's vision of the future of they got together and if they stayed separated) and so he decided to sell everything he had in Forks, quit his job and come to New Orleans to support her and help her in any way he could.

He only told the real reason of his sudden departure to his best friend Billy and the wolves of La Push, whome he trusted completely to do the right thing. Everyone else only knew that the family member that Bella had gone to live with and help before Christmas now needed him too and that he would probably never come back here. They only had his cell phone number to contact him and once again, only Billy knew his new address. They would call each other every couple of days or so to keep each others informed and Billy even promised to send a couple of wolves to help them should they ever need it.

If the Quileute didn't really approve of doing this kind of magic, he understood that the supernatural world could do with a do over (Charlie had told him everything, including the present situation and the prophecies for the future) and he knew that Bella could be trusted to do the right thing. They trusted her not to make everything worst for them.

Elijah had a room ready for the werewolf and Bella was concentrating on what she needed to do in order to charge up the first moonstone that very night. It was the first time she would do anything like this and it made her quite nervous.

.

A couple of days ago, Elijah opened the room they had decided would be the nursery to store all the baby things they already had when he realized that Klaus had painted it all in very sophisticated and beautiful princess themed decoration. The colors where bright and full of joy, like yellow, pink orange, gold, green, light blue... Klaus had drawn princesses on the clear sunny walls and they were both delicate and 'kick ass'. The four walls were one big picture telling several little stories through beautiful scenes. They had all loved it and it just showed once more how much Klaus had wanted this baby, how much he had prepared for her to arrive. It made Haley feel guilty about how much she had doubted him in the past.

Haley still had about a month of pregnancy left and was easily tired and so she concentrated on herself and her baby's health, especially since Davina confirmed that the witches were still trying to find ways to kill them all and that they constantly put protection spells on themselves so they could come back to life if they ever got killed.

.

Charlie arrived at the plantation house right as the moon rose so his mother was the one to welcome him in front of the large house and showed him inside. After he greeted his niece for the first time in a very long time, his mother showed him to the yard where Bella was doing the ritual to fill the moonstone and where Elijah stood guard, making sure everything went right.

"You must be Charlie. I'm Elijah, it's nice to meet you." Elijah introduced himself as soon as Charlie came closer.

Isabelle went back inside so that Haley wasn't alone for too long. She figured that her son didn't really need her anymore and that he would be fine with Elijah.

"And it's…_weird_ to meet you." Charlie replied, shaking the hand of the man he only knew as his mother's ex lover.

"Understandable given my…past…with your mother. It shouldn't be long now, Bella should be done in about half an hour." Elijah informed him.

"Do you think the whole going back over a thousand years in the past will work?" The concerned father asked him.

"I do… Don't worry, I'll make sure that she's ready when she goes… It won't be before June or July at least… I've started teaching her our mother language and with the help of a simple spell to quicken the learning process, I'm confident that she'll have it completely down in a few more weeks. She'll be fluent soon." Elijah told Charlie, mainly to pass the time during Bella's ritual.

"She'll need to learn how to fight too… The world is a hard one now as it is, I can only imagine how it was back then." He replied.

"I agree, it was in my plans to prepare her for this as well. I figured you'd want to help with that." The original offered.

"True… Although I'd feel better if I could be stronger all the time…too bad your brother didn't leave any of his blood behind so I can change into a hybrid." Charlie sighted.

"You know, we found out a while back that the baby's blood could turn werewolves into hybrids… You'd be sired to your niece but I think we can trust her not to abuse it. If you really want to help Bella, it might be worth it." Elijah suggested.

"That is definitely something I'm going to consider and think about." Charlie nodded.

"We'll have time to talk about this in the morning, take your time." Elijah smiled.

They both went back to watching Bella until she was done and came to hug her father hello. She hadn't realised how much she had missed having her father around lately.

.

A few days later, while Bella was busy learning more about viking traditions through some very old books, Alice was finally hit with a vision of Bella.

She had been getting some normal visions of Bella going through the motion until the Christmas break began. After that date, Alice hadn't been able to see anything about Bella and it had worried her. Now, finally, she could see something, even if it was all too blurry to her taste. It was making her very frustrated.

"What do you see Darling?" Jasper asked her.

"She's in a very big house…luxurious too... I don't know who's house it is or where it even is located but she in a room with a very ancient desk Carlisle would love to have and lots of books. She's sitting on a fancy old chair Esmee would love and reading a book… The book seems important to her since she's taking notes but it's all blurry. It's definitely not homeworks though." Alice replied.

"Is she alright?" Esmee asked.

"I think so, she looks fine at least but I don't recognize the place she's in… I've never seen this house before." Alice explained.

"Maybe she's visiting family…" Emmett suggested.

Alice concentrated some more and said:

"An old woman is coming in the room. She's Bella's grandmother. Someone died a while back and Bella is in his office. She's reading about ancient viking traditions and customs… Her father comes in the room and they're talking about going for a walk but they have to be careful not to be noticed outside…"

"Well, she's fine then. Leaving her was a good thing." Rosalie said.

"Something's not right though… Who died and why am I only seeing this now?" Alice complained.

"What do you mean Alice? When was this?" Carlisle asked her.

"It was yesterday morning."

"Maybe whatever kept Edward from reading her mind expended and is now blocking you somehow…" Emmett suggested.

"She was my best friend, I need to know where she is and what's going on with her! I'm worried." Alice insisted.

"Edward doesn't want us to look into this, he asked that we leave her alone and we should let her live her life as a human, away from us. I think we've done enough damages as it is!" Rosalie argued.

"We could always move back to Forks… They have to have left an address over there or something." Emmett suggested.

He, too, wanted some news of Bella.

"They can't be on vacation though because school started again a few days ago and I saw Angela and Jessica talking about Bella transferring, except they don't know where. Bella only told Angela that she was going to live with her sick grandmother, which is obviously a half lie since she seemed to be doing fine in my vision." Alice added.

"We'll start the move back to Forks tomorrow. We find out where Bella is, why she's there and if she's fine and if doesn't need us, we leave her alone. We'll discuss whether or not we need to follow her and tell Edward once we know more about it." Carlisle declared, settling the argument.

His word was gold and they all nodded. he was their leader, the oldest, he knew better.

"Something's wrong!" Alice exclaimed.

"What is it?" Everyone asked her.

"I see us arriving to the house and we can see that it's a mess through the windows but we can't come inside, there's some sort of magical barrier preventing us from coming inside." She explained.

"Carmen met a witch a while back. She still has the woman's phone number. I'll call her, get it and ask this witch to join us at the house. Maybe they'll be able to let us in." Carlisle suggested.

"I can see us coming in now that you made that decision but there's a lot of spells done inside the house and the witch refuses to help us more than letting us inside because apparently we pissed of some super powerful witch hybrid with a great destiny… I can't see much more. Arg, it's so frustrating, why is everything so fucking blurry!" Alice growled in frustration.

"We'll deal with this when we get there. Don't worry. Go and pack up." Carlisle replied soothingly while Jasper hugged his little wife.

"Should we inform Edward of this?" Esmee asked in a small voice.

"No, we definitely shouldn't. Not until we know more at least." Carlisle shook his head in negation.

.

Charlie ended up deciding that he wanted to become a hybrid.

Indeed, he didn't want to be defenseless if the witches tried to attack, he wanted to protect his family so Haley let him drink some of her blood, which was presently the same as her baby's blood and Elijah snapped his neck. Then, later, when he woke up, he drank some of Bella's blood and his transition was complete.

"It's incredible… I feel so strong!" He exclaimed.

"I'll teach you how to have control over your blood lust." Elijah offered.

"Wouldn't it be easier if Haley simply ordered him to have control and not to attack people? I mean, why not use this sire bond for good?" Bella asked.

"It's not a bad idea." Isabelle nodded.

"I agree." Elijah added.

"Fine, Uncle Charlie, I order you to control your bloodlust. You won't feel your thirst and you'll be perfectly in control. You won't kill humans by feeding." Haley declared.

"I'll take you in town, we shall see if it worked or not." Elijah offered and Charlie nodded.

"Oh, this can't be good!" Isabelle whispered when Elijah and Charlie rushed out of the house with smiles, ready to have some "man fun" together without the girls around.

"I think it'll be good for Elijah to have some fun after everything that's happened." Haley offered.

"And to be in the company of a man for once... He's surrounded by us 24/7, he deserves a break." Bella added seriously.

"True." Isabelle nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go and cook some dinner. I think it's my turn." Bella decided, standing up and walking to the kitchen, leaving her grandmother and cousin together in the room.

Nobody had heard Bella laugh or seen her smile since Klaus died, except for the smile she had on her face every time Jeremy sent her a text message from Klaus and they knew why she really left the room. Lately, she always ended up leaving the room when someone started to laugh or when the subject turned to something especially cheerful. They figured that she was probably feeling guilty about wanting to laugh when Klaus was still dead. They tried to talk to her about it, tell her that Klaus would want her to be happy but it didn't work and they simply gave up and accepted that she left the room when things became too happy, hoping that someday she'd simply forget to leave and stay and maybe, just maybe, that day they'd see her smile or hear her laughter again.

.

When the Cullen's arrived in Forks, the witch was already in front of their house, waiting with a smile.

"You must be the Cullen's." She greeted them.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you. I'm Carlisle and this is my family. Do you think you can help us?" The good doctor asked.

"You know, you've pissed off one very powerful witch… I don't usually get involved in witch versus vampire business but this once I'll let it pass… The hybrid witch-werewolf is important for the future of the world, she super powerful… I don't know what you did to piss her off that much… Well anyway, I've lifted the spell that prevented you from coming inside but that's all I'm doing. I won't lift any of the other spells put on this house or even tell you what they are, something tells me that you deserved what you got and that she wouldn't have done this if you didn't deserve it." The woman said before she went back in her car and drove off.

"What other spells and who is this witch that we pissed off?" Rosalie asked, frustration obvious in her voice.

They walked in the house and looked around.

"Obviously it's someone mad at Edward." Emmett said, pointing at the piano where the word "_**COWARD**_" was written in big red letters.

"It's my lipstick!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"It's Bella's handwriting." Alice noticed before she rushed to her room to see if anything had been done there.

"You think that Bella hired the witch to do this?" Jasper asked while Esmee looked at the dirt on the ground.

"Well, her smell is definitely around and not too old. She's been in here while we were gone." Carlisle nodded.

"Guys come here!" Alice called from her bedroom upstairs.

They all ran up to her bedroom to see what it was about and they found her standing in front of the mirror with horror on her face. If she could cry, Alice would.

"Who's Bella Lebonair?" Esmee asked.

"Obviously it's our Bella, look at the message." Carlisle said.

"What hidden gifts is she talking about?" Jasper wondered.

"Why did she change last name?" Rosalie asked.

"Maybe she got married." Emmett suggested.

"Don't be ridiculous, she's too young for that and she's not the kind of girl who gets married so quickly, especially with someone she hasn't known for long. Bella didn't get married to anyone. Charlie wouldn't have let her." Esmee scolded him.

"I can't see anything about her right now and when I do it's super blurry and it doesn't tell me anything new." Alice growled.

"Has any of you stopped to think that maybe Bella is the witch that other witch told us about?" Rosalie asked.

"Don't be ridiculous Rose." Alice rolled her eyes.

"It makes sense… She has a reason to be pissed at us and it would explain why Edward couldn't read her mind… The hybrid thing might even explain the smell of her blood… Maybe Lebonair is her witch name or the name of her coven or something..." Jasper replied.

"But if she is then how didn't we know? No, she can't be the witch, it has to be someone else!" Alice protested.

"Listen, I have a feeling that we're going to have a lot of cleaning up to do before we can actually do some living here so how about we sort everything out? When it's done, tomorrow, we'll go in town and try to find out more, we could even call the wolves on the reservation to see if they know anything. We'll figure out what's the link between Bella and the witch later. We'll also find out why she signed with another name. Until then, let's clean and look of there are other notes like this one around." Carlisle decided.

Everyone nodded and Carlisle decided to go in his office first. He stopped in front of the door and called everyone.

"_Where were your morals when Edward left me alone in the cold woods? Bella Lebonair._ He said he left her at her house!" Esmee exclaimed after reading the message out loud.

"Oh... This would definitely explain why she's so angry at us… If he left her all alone in the wood so late… Who knows how long she stayed there before they found her…" Carlisle added.

"Don't beat yourself up Carlisle, it's not your fault." Jasper told him, sensing his emotions.

"Isn't it? I should have checked on her… We all should have gone and said goodbye to her before we left… Edward's clean break idea was idiotic, we all knew it. I never should have agreed to let him do this, whatever happened to this house and to Bella since we left, it's my fault." Carlisle declared before he opened the door of his office and closed it behind him.

"Let's go and clean this house." Esmee said in a shaking voice.

Over the next few days, the Cullen's sorted the house and went in town, only to find out that Bella left shortly before Christmas and got home schooled and that Charlie had sold everything, quit his job and left too.

"Nobody seems to have an address, only his cell phone number." Jasper informed them.

"What reason did he give them for quitting his job? Charlie loves his job here." Esmee asked.

"He simply said that he had a family emergency that forced him to move away. They say that Billy Black knows where to find him if there's ever an emergency." Emmett replied.

"Well, we can't get this information from him, not willingly." Alice sighted.

"And we can't spy on him without getting on their land…which we can't without breaking the treaty…" Carlisle added.

"Maybe we can simply pay a human to place bugs for us and at some point we'll hear what we want…" Jasper suggested.

"That's a good idea. Now, what did you find about that last name Lebonair?" Carlisle nodded.

"Nothing, nobody in town has ever heard that name." Esmee shook her head.

"What about Bella's mother, what was her last name before she married?" Rosalie wondered.

"Not Lebonair." Alice shook her head.

"I'll go by the hospital and look through Charlie and Bella's medical files, maybe I'll find that name somewhere…" Carlisle informed them.

"I'll try the internet, see what I can find out." Alice declared.

"I'll help you." Jasper nodded.

"Rose and I will go see J. Jenks and ask him to look into it." Emmett said.

That being decided, they all went to do what they had planned, starting by finding a human who needed money and get him to bug the Black's phone by pretending that his car broke down and that he needed to use their phone. It worked out and Esmee's duty was to listen to the recordings.

When Edward called to check in a few weeks later, they didn't tell him that they were back in Forks, they simply told him that everything was going as well as could be expected for them and that they missed him. He told them that he was fine, even if they could hear the lie in his voice and that he would call back later.

Over the next few weeks, they discovered one by one the little spells that had been put on the house. The tires that always went flat in the garage were the most expensive and frustrating one. One the second place of annoying and frustrating spells was the clothes in Alice's bedroom closet that kept on getting holes in them, forcing Alice to invade Edward's ravaged bedroom to store her clothes in.

They all wondered how Bella managed to find a witch willing to do all of this for her and it only motivated them more to find her. They were far from imagining the truth of the situation.

.

Charlie had gone for a run in the woods a few days after his transition, planning on looking for the last survivors of his father's pack to extend a friendly hand out to them.

For the occasion, he had shaved so they would recognize him more easily. When she saw that, Bella ironically suggested that he put a tag on his chest with _"My name is Charlie Lebonair"_ and he had considered it seriously before brushing it off.

"Grandma', why didn't you stay in touch with them?" Haley asked her.

"They had betrayed my husband's wish, took his rightful power from my sons and almost got my granddaughters killed. They had ripped my familly apart after everything we had done for them. I didn't want anything to do with them unless they came and appologised to me with a plan to make things right. I was happy when Marcel and his men killed the betrayers, even if they had been part of my pack, of my family... I just wanted them out of my life and punished for what they had done." Isabelle confessed.

"Well, you got your wish granted." Bella replied as they watched Charlie disappearing through the tree line.

.

It took him a few hours but he finally found their settlement of tents and small wooden cabins that couldn't possibly survive a storm.

It took them a few minutes to recognize Charlie but when they did, they rushed to him, the elders apologizing and begging for his forgiveness for what they let his uncle do to him over 18 years in the past.

Being who he was, Charlie forgave them and told them that he now was a hybrid, thanks to Haley's baby's blood. He explained the entire situation to them and they decided to follow him back to the protected property.

Charlie hadn't asked Elijah for permission but he knew that they would all see things the same way, even his mother:

More wolves would mean more security for Haley and the baby, and this was the most important.

The clan took residence in the old slave's quarters that had been updated in a guest house a while back. It was only 4 women and 7 children at first but then they confessed that all the males over 18 were cursed and had to stay in shifted wolf form because of Marcel and a curse he placd on them a few years after Charlie left.

Haley confessed to having seen a few of them and having been intrigued by the familiarity she felt when she saw them. At the time she thought they were real wolves and now that she knew about the curse placed on them, she understood why it felt so good, so familiar, to have them around. Bella assured that she could free them, that her magic could break through the Devereaux's ancestral one quite easily and so the 5 cursed male wolves came out of the woods and Bella used her powers to free them.

As soon as the curse was lifted, 5 naked men, from very old to barely over 18, were crouched on the floor in front of them and the women rushed to give them some clothes to cover themselves up. In exchange for their freedom and the protection the property provided them, they, too, agreed to do their best to protect Charlie, which they recognized as their leader once more and his family, Bella and Haley, which the wolves knew were destined for great things.

After a couple of days of getting to know each others and the situation, the 5 werewolf males agreed to become hybrids so they would be able to protect their family better. Before Haley gave them her blood, they decided to see if Charlie could change them so that she didn't have the weight of a group of hybrid on her shoulders. The oldest one, who was over 60 decided to be the guinea pig and since it worked on him, they all changed with Charlie's blood, ready to do their best to help Bella go back in the past and save them all.

They were all hoping that she'd be able to stop the war between species before it even started. In the short time they knew her, they believed that she could do it. They saw in her a real leader in the making, a strong woman capable of being not only an Alpha female but also capable of fulfilling the prophecies they had heard and that had been transmitted from generation to generation.

Ever since the wolves had come to live on the property, They all took turn on patrolling the border, making sure nobody came too close, allowing only the mailman close enough to hand them the daily mail.

Even Isabelle wasn't allowed to go grocery shopping alone anymore, Elijah and Charlie always came with her, keeping her as safe as possible because even if everything was calm for now, they all knew that it was the calm before the storm.

* * *

_**So, this is chapter 7... with the return of the Cullen's. Don't worry, there won't be much of them.**_

_**Next chapter, someone on Bella's side will die. Who will it be? **_

_**Also I need to make something clear: Elijah WiLL NOT be going with Bella, that's for sure! Someone else might, but that's not decided yet.**_

_**SOME OF YOU SEEM CONFUSED ABOUT THE CONSEQUENCES OF BELLA GOING IN THE PAST SO HERE IS HOW I SEE THINGS: When she arrives in the past, Bella will create a new future, parallel to the one she just left. Whatever she does won't mess up her future, there is NO WAY she can erase her own existence. It will all be explained later.**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Lorelei Candice Black**_


	8. Chapter 8

Bella was now in full training mode now.

She had completely stopped studying for High school, figuring that she'd have plenty of time for that after everything was dealt with in order to save Klaus. It was her priority and even Charlie had to admit that High School wasn't very high priority right now. She'd study later...in the past. If everything went as planned, she was going to have the chance to live history, so it was better than reading about it anyway. Maybe she'd even get to make history a few times...

When she wasn't studying customs or skills she could use once in the past (like surviving in the woods, recognizing edible plants, starting a fire, sew clothes, kill animals, skin them and cook them…), Bella practiced fighting with Elijah and Charlie. It was a good thing that the blood of vampires could heal everything but after a few weeks of intense training, Bella could hold her own.

Elijah had also started training her in sword fight, insisting that they never knew who would be in her way. Bella agreed, she didn't want to leave her safety to chance or in the hands of someone else.

When Elijah turned 15, his grandfather (on his mother's side) who was dying and didn't trust Mickeal had taught him the secret of making an Ulfberht sword, the most powerful sword there was and that belonged only to the few elite warrior and chieftains who were deserving of it. Elijah had steel especially delivered from an ancient mine in India to make Bella's sword. He had chosen it because it was the purest steel he knew of and he wanted the best for this occasion.

On one flat of the blade there was her name in Viking, preceding the traditional "+VLFBERH+T" marking close to the hilt, thus allowing her to prove to the people from his village that she could be trusted and that she was someone important. On the other side he engraved in Viking:

_"Love is a powerful thing when you believe."_

He figured that it suited Bella and had worked a lot on it so it wasn't too heavy but still very pretty, like a jewel she would be proud to carry with her. He had put a few gems on the golden handle and he was very proud of the end result. She was training with it every day and she loved it.

Since he had done it in the very tradition of the legendary Ulfberht sword, it was flexible and strong, capable of breaking through wood or metal without breaking. It was only the sixth sword of this kind he had made and he had to admit that it was the best yet.

When Elijah gave it to her, he told her that she was part of his family now and that he was proud of it. It had touched her a lot and for once her tears had very little to do with missing Klaus or being worried for Haley.

"I should teach you how to locate yourself using the stars too." Elijah offered.

"No, there's no need. I've seen a spell in one of the books, if I put it on a compass, it will always show me the direction of what I'm looking for and I won't need to actually use magic to use it." Bella explained.

"It actually is a better idea and it might turned handy on several occasions." He nodded.

Bella knew that she wouldn't be able to use magic for a few days, maybe even weeks after her arrival but she would still be able to use enchanted objects.

It had been another month since Charlie arrived and Bella had filled the second moonstone the previous night.

She was excited and anxious about what she was getting ready to do but thankfully, Elijah was a good mentor who taught her absolutely everything she needed to know and made sure that everything was perfect. She was starting to think of him as some sort of big brother but she tried to force herself not to care too much. If the Cullen's had taught her one thing it was that people you considered family always ended up leaving you. She didn't want to get attached to someone she would have to leave behind or who could end up leaving her before she had to go back in time. She had to protect herself.

.

Elijah had received all the moonstones he had ordered from his friend and passed them on to Bella, who had placed them safely in a magically protected place so that nobody else could grab them.

Over the past few weeks he had formed a strong friendship with Charlie and he actually wished he could have met the man sooner so they have more time to enjoy their friendship. His past with Isabelle didn't seem to matter anymore to Bella's father and the last remaining Original liked to have such a good friend with him.

Everyday, the newly turned hybrid from Charlie's pack patrolled around the property and made sure no witches came too close. Even Davina wasn't allowed on their property anymore, she had to call from an isolated place to get in touch with them.

.

Haley was passed her due date by a couple of days and was tired of it. It came to a point to her when each day felt like an entire month and it was very tiring.

"Why do I need to be on bed rest? I'm passed my due date, all I want is to give birth already. Why doesn't she want to come out? What is so interesting in there that she can't leave?" Haley growled and pointed at her belly.

"You know how they say like mother like daughter? Well, your mother was almost one month late when you finally decided to show your cute little face." Charlie said to sooth her.

"Oh please, don't give her any idea..." Haley replied, rolling her eyes and making them chuckle.

"Okay, I've reinforced the protections around the house once more. Nobody is coming inside, human or witches." Bella said as she walked back inside.

"Will they be able to break through them if they channel the moon and each others?" Elijah asked her.

"Actually no, they won't. I've been putting the same strong spell over the last one every day for the past 3 weeks, even if they join all of their powers, they'll die breaking through my protections. Maybe you should warn Davina actually, so she can cut herself off from them if they decide to try anything. I'd suck for her to die when she's the one who helped us." Bella explained before she went back to sewing what would be her travel dress while Elijah put the finishing touches to the wooden chest she would bring with her to his human days.

"Good, then she's safe." Charlie nodded.

He had gotten close to his niece quickly and he wanted nothing more than to keep her safe. They all knew that it had nothing to do with the sire bond, they were family, linked by blood, it was stronger than that.

"Are you sure I need to give birth here though?" Haley asked them.

"Don't worry Haley, I've delivered not only Bella and you but also about a dozen babies in our pack. There is nothing to worry about. I've got it, you'll be fine." Isabelle assured her pregnant granddaughter with a soft smile.

"I can attest to that, I was there both for your birth and Bella's and she handled everything perfectly." Charlie nodded.

Haley looked around to her family and down to her overgrown belly. Once Bella goes in the past, Haley's daughter would stop to exist, she would never exist in this new future Bella would create because Klaus would be faithful to Bella after meeting her. Wouldn't that be like killing her own daughter? Wasn't there anything she could do about it? What if Bella took her along for the trip?

"What is it Haley? Are you hurt?" Elijah asked her when he noticed the pain on her face.

"No… I was… I was thinking about the baby… Once she's born…" Haley replied, shaking her head.

"You'll do fine Haley, we'll help you." Isabelle reassured her.

"It's not what I was thinking about… Once Bella goes back in the past, she'll be never born… Bella going in the past is like killing the baby… It just dawned on me…" Haley explained and everyone looked up and stopped doing what they were doing.

"I hadn't thought of that…" Bella sighted as she dropped her dress and went to hug her sad cousin.

"It's a complicated situation… We don't have any real testimony of people traveling through time so we don't know if our present and future will keep on existing while Bella creates a new parallel one or if we'll all stop to exist…" Elijah thought out loud.

"Yeah, it's hard to wrap our heads around it… it gives me a headache so I just stopped thinking about it." Charlie replied.

"Is there a way for you to take her with you Bella?" Haley asked her cousin, shocking everyone in the process.

"You'd want that? For me to take her with me, not knowing if you'd see her again?" Bella asked.

"If it's possible, yes. At least she'd survive and I know you'd raise her right. You'd be a much better mother to her than I ever could be and she'd be with her father at least…" Haley replied, a hopeful look on her face.

"Well, technically I should be able to take her with me… She won't be too big and as long as she's in the circle with the other things I take with me it should be alright…" Bella explained.

"How would you explain her existence? People weren't very understanding back then according to what I've read and heard…" Isabelle asked.

"I'd say that she's my sister's baby. I'll just say that my sister died on the way here or something. It's not that big of a lie." Bella shrugged her shoulder.

"Actually, I was thinking about something Bells…" Charlie started.

"What is it dad?" She asked.

"Well… I… Okay, here's the thing. I don't want my daughter to jump in the past, especially so far away, and be all alone. I want to know if there's a way for me to go with you." He asked her.

"You want to come with me?" She asked him, shocked and happy at the same time.

"Yes…I do." He nodded.

"You would be better accepted if your father was to come with you." Elijah added with a nod.

"It's going to require more power…a lot more power… As long as we're planning this, anyone else wants to come with?" Bella asked.

"I can't come, I can't meet my past self." Elijah said, raising both of his hands.

"I'm way too old for this." Isabelle replied, shaking her head.

"I'm not too sure about this…I...I can't... I don't know why but I have this feeling... I won't be able to come." Haley told her cousin.

Deep down, Haley knew she wouldn't be able to come but she couldn't tell them her doubts and the reason for them.

"Why? It would make sense. If Charlie, the baby and you went too, then we wouldn't have to worry… You'd be with your child and you'd be able to look after her…" Isabelle told her granddaughter while Elijah couldn't help but think about the fact that if she went, he could meet her when he was human, without all of his baggage in tow and they could even have a baby together.

"It would be too weird… Would we just lie to Klaus about who she is? And if we tell him who she is, wouldn't this make things harder for Bella and him?" Haley asked.

"Listen, if dad is coming anyway I'm going to need to look for more power. Let's plan for it as if Dad, Haley and the baby were coming along. You have until we do the ritual to make a decision. Until then it might be better to be prepared. Dad and you should learn how to speak Viking with Elijah." Bella said before she grabbed a spell book and opened it.

"Do you still plan to do it in June?" Elijah asked Bella.

"July would be fine. Before that I planned the ritual without using Davina or the other witches… If I use them this time, I should be able to have enough power to take the 4 of us and all of our things." Bella explained.

"Well, in any case, the story stays the same. You were on a ship on your way to the new world and got attacked by pirates. A few of you survived and by the time you found our settlement you'll say that the others got killed by savages or wolves along the way." Elijah nodded.

"Yes, it doesn't change much." Bella agreed.

"Haven't you read this book already?" Haley asked her curiously.

Outside, the sky was darkening fasterthan it should. The wind was rising and blowing harder than it usually is. A storm was coming and Charlie was grateful that the pack was now safe in a real shelter and not in the woods, between a wooden cabin and a cave.

"I have but there was a passage here about channeling more powers. I want to see if there could be a way to do this without draining the other witches from their powers. I don't want it all to depend on Davina in case she changes her mind and shifts sides on us." Bella explained.

"Smart move." Haley nodded before she suddenly held her stomach and sat up.

As she sat up, thunder stroke outside, resonating through the entire house.

"What is it?" Bella and Elijah asked her in one voice.

"Her water just broke…" Charlie said as he pointed to the wet spot on the floor.

"Alright people, it's starting, the baby's coming!" Isabelle exclaimed before she started taking charges and barking out orders so she could deliver the baby.

.

The next few hours were long for everyone but especially tiring to Haley. Outside, the storm was still in effect, the sky was darker than night and the wind was blowing so hard that Bella was sure there would be damages the fix when it was all over.

Eventually, they could hear a baby's cry, right after the second thunder of the storm and Isabelle called for Bella and Elijah, urgency in her voice.

Of course they all rushed in, only to see that Haley was bleeding out.

"The baby's blood is still in her veins, she should be healing." Bella exclaimed while her grandmother handed her the baby to clean.

Elijah bit into his wrist and gave his blood to Haley who was too weak to drink it.

"Come on, drink." Elijah whispered in her ear.

Charlie grabbed one of the syringe, took some of his blood and injected it in her heart. Isabelle was trying to stop the bleeding and Bella was cleaning off the baby, trying to hide the bloody scene from the new born.

"She has the same birthmark as us Haley." Bella said glancing up to her cousin who looked pale as death and wasn't moving.

"No!" Elijah growled as he started pushing on the new mother's heart, trying to get it to beat again.

"Let...me...go...it's...okay..." Haley managed to whisper before her heart stopped completely.

As if the storm outside hadn't been enough, Haley's heart stopped beating just as thunder was heared for the third time above their heads, marking the end of her life with it. Bella wasn't experienced enough to recognize the wave of magic that had gone through the room and she didn't know that the only reason the baby survived, was because she was safe in her magical arms.

"This can't be happening." Bella whispered.

It seemed to be several hours and only seconds before Elijah stopped trying.

"Why didn't she survive? What happened? Why didn't the blood work?" Charlie cried.

"I… I've seen this before in our family… It was one of my aunts on my mother's side… She died giving birth… She had _placenta previa_… I had no idea that Haley had it too… I wonder if she knew…" Isabelle whispered while Bella kept on rocking the baby girl.

"Maybe she knew but figured that the vampire blood would cure her…" Bella replied in tears.

"Yeah, I wanna know why it didn't work." Charlie nodded.

"In some...occasions, the blood doesn't heal... It's extremely rare but we usually later find out that the spirits didn't let the blood work because the person wasn't meant to live any longer or because they would have gotten in the way of important events." Elijah explained, pain still in his voice who was barely above a whisper.

They were all crying and watching the baby girl who was now peacefully sleeping in Bella's arms. The young witch had done a simple spell to make sure her niece was in good health and everything was perfect.

Everything was silent for a while and all that could be heard were their silent cries until Elijah's phone rang. Even the storm seemed to be dying out, slowly clearing the sky once more.

"It's Jeremy…" He informed them before he flipped his phone open and made sure everybody could hear him.

"It's not really a good time…" Elijah replied in a weak voice.

"I know, I'm sorry. Haley and Klaus are both here with me right now. Haley says that she knew she had _placenta previa_ but she didn't say anything, she was sure that vampire blood would cure her. She says that you shouldn't be sad for her. She's at peace. She'll do like Klaus and stay around until you take the trip to the past but she'll also look for her parents on the other side. She asks that Bella raise the baby like her own, no matter what." Jeremy said.

"Should I tell her the truth about who she is?" Bella asked.

"Yes, Haley says that eventually, when she's old enough to understand, you can tell her but until then just raise her as your own, let her call _you_ mom… She knows that you have it in you, after all, you took care of your mother for so long…" Jeremy transmitted what he was being told.

"I… I'll do my best, I promise." Bella replied, her eyes on her niece.

"How should we name her? Haley didn't tell us what she had decided…" Elijah said.

"Haley just said that she actually hadn't been able to decide on anything… Klaus and her are just discussing it now. " Jeremy informed them.

"Are they agreeing on anything?" Isabelle asked.

"So far they've agreed that Katerina, Elena and Tatia was out of the question because they were slut's names… I'm trying not to get to angry at this. Haley added that Caroline was out of the question and Klaus rolled his eyes at this." Jeremy replied, making them chuckle through their sadness.

"Didn't they think about this at all before?" Charlie asked.

"Apparently Klaus figured that Haley would have something in mind and he wanted to give her this. Haley thought that Klaus had something figured out and decided to let him have this." Jeremy chuckled.

"Well, they have to make a decision, we can't go on calling her _baby girl_ or people are going to make fun of her later in life." Bella said.

"Klaus just suggested Kendra, it means _Greatest Champion_. Haley likes it and wants to know what Bella thinks since you'll be the one to raise her."

"I like it. Kendra Lebonnair, Kendra Swan, Kendra Mickealson, sounds strong anyways you put it." Bella nodded.

"Except she won't be able to be called Mickealson once in the past." Elijah reminded them.

"Okay, I'm going to go now." Jeremy said, about to hang up.

"Wait!" Bella exclaimed softly before he hung up.

"What is it?" He sighted.

"Can you ask Haley and Klaus if they have special desires concerning the way I raise her?" She asked.

"Klaus said no dating until she's at least 500 years old. Haley said no special desires. They both trust you." Jeremy replied before he finally hung up.

Bella looked outside and saw the dark clouds leaving the sky and she knew. The witches had done it. Somehow, they had used magic to make sure that Haley wouldn't survive.

She should have known that something bad was going to happen in this tensed moment, that the witches would find a way around her barrier and that they wouldn't hesitate to kill a mother for this. The blood should have healed Haley but it didn't, because of the witches.

If anything, the dark stormy sky outisde should have been an indication of something dark, ancient and magical happening. This sky was a bad omen, it was a prediction that she failed to read. She would kick herself for years for not having been able to see the signs. Had she done it, maybe she would have been able to do something, maybe her magic could have changed things. She should have felt it coming...

One stroke of thunder when Haley's water broke, another one when the baby took its first breath and one more when her heart stopped beating. It looked like fate but Bella knew better. The witches had done it and she was sure that Davina would confirm it.

"Davina better have a good excuse for not warning us about this or she's going to die and pay for what the others did." Bella announced.

"You think the witches had anything to do with this?" Elijah asked her.

"I know they did. That storm was their doing, I'm sure of it and i'm going to make sure they pay for this." Bella replied, kissing her niece's forehead, promising her that she would be safe.

.

Haley's death was hard on them all but they went on. Charlie started learning Viking language and everything he would need while Bella learned to be a mother. It surprisingly came naturally to her and she already loved Kendra like her own.

In the wooden chest Elijah had made for her, she had a space all ready for Kendra's things.

They hid Kendra's birth to everyone, spreading the word that Haley and her baby had both died during delivery. It put the witches' minds to rest and assured Kendra's safety as long as she stayed on their property. Davina was the only one who knew about Kendra being alive.

.

Davina looked at the other witches and cried, sad that she hadn't been able to save Haley or her baby. If the witches were less powerful than they used to be, they had used a very ancient and powerful spell to kill Haley during her delievery.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Sabine asked.

"Yes, Haley was linked to Sophie long enough for it to work. Trust me, When we're done with this ritual, Haley and her baby won't be alive anymore. Look, the sky is dark already." The elder replied.

"What if the hybrid witch saves them though?" Sophie asked.

"She won't feel it coming, she's not experienced enough to know this spell and she hasn't been close enough to us to feel our magic working. She'll be surprised. trust me." Agnes assured her.

"Well, it's a good thing that we managed to get her to see one of our doctors while she was still on our side or we wouldn't have been able to kow how to do this." Sabine sighted.

Davina looked outside as thunder struck once, then later a second time. She hoped that Bella was able to save at least one of them. She knew that she shouldn't feel responsible, there was nothing she could do. She was being watched, there was nothing she could do to warn them, especially since she hadn't known about this ritual until they had already started it. She also knew that this kind of ancient magic would be able to pass through Bella's protections around the house. She comforted herself in knowing that this ritual would take a lot out of the other witches and that they would leave her alone for the next few days.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Sad? Happy?**

**Will Charlie and Kendra join Bella on her journey or not?**

**Let me know in a review,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	9. Chapter 9

Bella had gotten used to taking care of Kendra over the past few months, it came naturally to her and thankfully, she wasn't alone in her task.

Losing Haley had been hard on them all but they all felt like she lived through Kendra and Jeremy often relayed messaged from the deceased Lebonnair.

Davina hadn't been allowed to come in their house since Haley died, it was the best way for them to keep Kendra safe. Even if they trusted the young witch, they couldn't trust her to be strong enough to resist possible torture from her coven. She wasn't mad though, she understood that they were keeping her away for her own protection as well as theirs.

.

In Forks, the Cullen's researches concerning Bella and Charlie's whereabouts had taken some time but been fruitful.

They had found out how powerful Bella was, why Charlie changed name and everything else thanks to Peter and Charlotte who knew a few people living in the french quarters.

A long conversation had followed their findings. First, it was hard to believe but they couldn't NOT believe it. Then, what should they do? Should they try and make amends? Should they reach out to her? Should they stay out of this?

They were all concerned for Bella of course but they were confident that she didn't need them, that she could take care of herself. Their contact had assured them that Bella Lebonair was strong enough to take care of herself and they even overheard rumors about a plan to fix everything. They weren't sure what 'everything' was but Alice was presently trying to look into the future to try and see this plan, all the while checking on Edward.

"I think I saw something… But it's still blurry…" Alice announced to the house.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked her immediately as everyone gathered around her.

"I see her performing a big, long ritual, a portal opens and she goes through it… I think she's carrying something but it's too blurry for me to see. There are a lot of dead people around her and a vampire is fighting someone who's trying to kill her. I can't follow Bella but the other vampire yells "Good Luck in the past" to her. He wishes for her to change the future… A few seconds after Bella goes through the portal, it's all black, like nothing exists anymore, like she's pressed reset or something…" Alice explained.

"Well, if she's so powerful, it's possible that she's going through the past to change things. I mean, your contacts told you that this Klaus that was killed was her soul mate, it's possible that she's going to the past to save his life." Emmett nodded.

"According to Peter's friend, the witches believe strongly that Bella and Klaus together could only be super evil because they're both so powerful but there is one of them who looked further and is working with the last Original vampire. She saw that if Bella and Klaus don't get together, a huge supernatural war for power will break out and it'll end up killing all the humans around." Jasper explained.

"What should we do?"Esmee wondered.

"There's nothing to do. We need to let her be." Rosalie declared.

"Oh no! Edward was on his way but I didn't see it… He read our minds and heard us. He knows everything. He just turned around. He's going to feed and then he'll go and try to stop Bella… I think he'll arrive right in the middle of this ritual…" Alice exclaimed.

"We should let him. They can probably hold their own against him. If he can stop her then it means that she still loves him." Emmett shrugged his shoulder.

"He's going to lose a couple of hours feeding. I'm going to change and I'll go after him." Alice announced.

Nobody said anything but as she walked out of Rosalie's closet fully dressed, the leggy blond Cold One was waiting for her with a letter.

"For Bella?" Alice asked.

"Yes, please. Don't open it, just give it to her, ask her to read it later. Maybe she can change things for me. Maybe she can change a few things for you too..." Rosalie whispered and Alice nodded, placing the letter in her pocket before she went downstairs, kissed Jasper and rushed off.

She, too, had had the idea and had written a letter for Bella, explaining what she had found out about her own story and Jasper's and asking Bella to do something for them.

.

Edward was confident that he would be able to save Bella from the evil that was manipulating her. He refused to believe that she was werewolf, a witch or even both. She was simply his Bella and the people in New Orleans were trying to turn her into a monster. It was clear in his head that she was simply caught in some kind of crazy cult and he was going to save her from it.

Who cared about this Klaus guy? He was dead and Bella couldn't have possibly forgotten about Edward and her love for him so fast. Sure, it had been almost 10 months but their love would be eternal, right?

He knew that Alice was coming after him but he was confident that the minute she saw Bella, she would try and stop her from doing anything stupid too. Bella was her best friend, she would want to keep her with them too. They were mainly selfish creatures after all.

.

Davina was just coming back from spending the day in town and was feeling better. One of the new hybrids just came to inform her that Bella had found a way to have enough power without using her or the other witches' powers and she knew that it was good new.

"Davina, nice of you to show your little traitor face again." Sabine spat to welcome her back.

"Wh… I don't know what you're talking about. Last I heard I was still free to spend my day in town." Davina replied.

She had a bad feeling and discreetly got her phone out and dialed Elijah's number, thanking whoever invented speed dial. Leaving the phone in her pocket, she knew that this way, he would hear what's going on and he would be able to warn Bella.

"Stop lying. We know that you've been meeting with hybrids and with Elijah. You've working with the hybrid Bella. Tell us what's going on, what is their plan? What is the bitch going to do?" Sabine asked.

Davina looked around her and saw all the most powerful witches of the coven stepping out of the shadows. They were surrounding her and she knew what was coming. They wouldn't stop at anything to find out the truth.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Davina replied once more before Agnes blew some herbs in her face.

"Now, let's see if you're strong enough to resist this spell… I'm sure you've heard of it… It forces you to tell the truth and the more you resist, the more pain you'll be in." Sophie explained with a smile on her face.

"I'll die if I have to." Davina replied confidently before the pain started making itself known.

"Oh you will, but you'll talk to us first. Once you're too weak to fight it, you'll talk." Agnes smiled.

The next few hours seemed like days for Davina and she ended up being too tired to resist:

"You're too late. Tonight is a full moon and Bella will use an ancient spell nobody can stop but her to go back in the past and save Klaus. She's going to fix everything you've broken and you'll all disappear. You lost!" Davina breathed out.

"Should we kill her?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, kill her now. We need to be rid of her and of any link she has to Bella before we stop the other bitch." Agnes ordered.

.

Elijah sighted as he finally closed his phone.

"They just killed Davina. She ended up talking… The witches are on their way." He said.

Bella was setting things up outside while her grandmother was spending her last minutes with Kendra. The werewolves were all around and were ready to fight to protect Bella.

"We're ready, the circle I'm going to do the ritual in is protected by a strong barrier. They're not going through it." Bella announced.

"You've got everything?" Isabelle asked her.

"I think so yes. The wooden chest has been ready for days, Kendra's things are inside as well, I've got the handmade ancient baby carrier, dad's bag is on his back already… Everything is ready." Bella nodded.

"Are you sure that you'll be able to carry the chest?" Elijah asked her.

"Dad can do it and if he changes his mind and doesn't come I'll be able to drag it. It'll be okay, don't worry." Bella replied with a smile.

"Too bad taking a horse along asks for too much power." The original vampire chuckled.

"True. Now I'm going to go and change into this dress I worked so hard on. I'll be right back." Bella told him before she took Kendra in her arms, ready to change her into the right clothes as well.

.

While Bella was changing, she had no idea that so many people were making their ways toward her.

First the witches, who were gathering forced to try and stop her from leaving, then Edward, who wanted to simply grab her and take her away and finally Alice who was on a double mission: Stop Edward and ask Bella to change a couple of things if she could.

.

When night started to fall, Bella was ready.

Before she started anything, Bella received a message from Jeremy Gilbert. Haley and Klaus were wishing her good luck, along with his own vampire ghost friends. They were all wishing her good luck and Bella promised herself that if she survived everything, she was going to make sure young Jeremy Gilbert was rewarded.

The previous day, she had called Jeremy and asked him if the Salvatore still wanted to be changed or if she should let them be since she was going to do her best to prevent Katerina from becoming a vampire. Stefan replied that he'd like to stay human and Damon replied that he didn't know, that he would probably stay human but wanted the option given to him when the time came. She replied that she would do it. Of course Caroline declared that she wanted to stay human too and Bella promised to do her best to make sure things would happen the way they wanted this time around. She also promised to try and prevent Jeremy's parents from being killed.

.

In the back yard of the plantation house, there was a large circle of fire, which was surrounded by the protection barrier Bella set up to delay as much as possible a possible attack on her during the ritual.

On the outside, Elijah, the hybrids and Isabelle stood, ready to fight if necessary. They were all armed and were ready to kill witches if they had to. Bella had tried to convince Isabelle to go back inside, in the safety of the house but she argued that if she was going to go down, the least she could do was go down fighting to save her family. Nobody argued with this.

On the inside, Bella had Kendra against her heart in the baby carrier and Charlie by her side. The chest full of her and Kendra's things was waiting next to her and Charlie had his bag on his shoulder. She had against her waist the sword that Elijah had made her. She hoped that she wouldn't have to use it but she was ready to get it out and to fight it if she had to. She had even practiced fighting with the baby against her, even if during practice the baby had been a doll, she was confident that she would be able to save the both of them.

The moonstones had been positioned all around them, inside the circle of fire, in the shape of a pentagram. Bella, Kendra and Charlie were in the middle of this large Pentagram.

"The moon will be high enough soon." Elijah announced.

Bella nodded.

In front of her, she had a bowl with Elijah's blood in it. She was going to use it in the ritual so it didn't only send her through time but also through distance to make sure she'd arrive near their village. She really didn't want to have to walk for several weeks through savage and dangerous land before she found them, especially when she knew that she wouldn't have her full powers at that time.

"Now Bella before you start I want to make one thing clear. You don't stop your ritual for anything. If something comes our way, I'll take care of it. If I can't come then I'll stay behind. Don't worry yourself about anything else than you and Kendra before it's over okay?" Charlie asked her, looking her in the eyes to make sure that she understood the seriousness of the situation.

"Okay dad… I… I love you." Bella told him.

"I know kid. Now go on, start. I've got a feeling we'll need to fight soon." He said.

Bella kissed Kendra's forehead before she started mumbling the words she had learned by heart from the ancient book. Kendra was wide awake and looking all around her. She had been fed and changed a few minutes ago and was curious about everything that was going on around her.

Just as Bella started the ritual, the witches walked closer, mumbling spells too. Not wasting any seconds, the hybrids started going for them, killing them off one by one.

"Why aren't our powers working on them?" Sophie yelled as she watched several witches dropping dread on the floor.

"The bitch probably protected them from us." Sabine groaned.

"We need to break through her barrier or we're all going to die." Agnes yelled as she watched her sons dropping dead on the floor one by one, killed by hybrids or the arrows that Isabelle was shouting at them.

"You'll die if you break through it." Elijah informed them before he rushed to them and ripped their hearts out of their bodies.

A few of the witches started shooting bullets from spelled guns toward Bella. The bullets weren't magical so they went through the barrier and Charlie had to intercept them before they reached Bella and the baby.

He was bleeding heavily and not healing because the bullets were filled with vervain and wolf's bane.

Isabelle was already dead.

She had managed to shoot arrows in the heart of a couple of witches before they killed her but she was dead none the less and Bella had to force herself to ignore the situation and keep with the ritual.

"Dad!" Bella exclaimed as yet another round of bullets entered his flesh.

"I can't Bella. Go without me honey, fix everything for me. Be careful and be happy." He begged her before he passed out.

He wasn't dead, it would take a lot more to kill him but he was extremely weak and going with Bella would only slow her down and endanger her more than she would already be. It would take a few days and lots of blood before he could be able to defend her again and Bella knew that she couldn't take him with her.

"Dad!" Bella cried.

It was a cry of goodbye, she was leaving him behind, she knew it. She looked all around her and the witches were all dead now. The only person left standing outside the circle was Elijah and he was very bloody. She didn't know if some of the blood was his but she didn't ask, she didn't have to. It didn't matter now.

"Go Bella, keep going. Now isn't the time to stop." He told her.

Bella nodded and finished the ritual. She was so concentrated on what she was doing that she didn't see Edward appearing, followed shortly by Alice.

Elijah didn't give the red haired Cold One any time to say anything, he beheaded him in less than a second and watched the stone cold body fall on the ground. Alice raised her hand and whispered:

"I don't mean you any harm. Edward wanted to stop Bella, I don't. I just want to give her a message, ask her to prevent a couple of events if she can. Please." Alice begged.

"Alice? What are you doing here?" Bella asked as she reopened her eyes.

She was done with the ritual and now the portal was slowly opening behind her.

"I just want a couple of minutes Bella, please listen to me." Alice begged once more.

The barrier around Bella had disappeared and so Alice and Elijah managed to walk closer to her.

"You have until the portal is done opening. No more than 2 short minutes." Bella nodded as she soothed Kendra who was crying, probably feeling Bella's tension and reacting to it the way she could.

"I have two letters for you. The first is from Rosalie. She wants you to stop Carlisle from changing her. She asks that you either save her life or let her die. She doesn't want to be changed this time. Everything is explained in her letter. You can open it later. I also wrote a few things down… I found more about my past and wrote t in here. If you could do something for me… I would also like for you to make sure my Jasper doesn't end up caught up in the southern New Born wars. Everything is written in here." Alice explained as quickly as she could.

Bella nodded and put the two letters in her pockets, planning on reading them as soon as she was allowed to settle down.

"You have to go now Bella. Save my family and please be careful. Mickeal wasn't a nice man, even back then." Elijah warned her.

"I know Elijah… Don't worry, we'll both be fine." Bella smiled before she grabbed one handle of the chest and dragged it through the portal with only one last look to her father's body.

With one hand dragging the chest behind her and another one protecting Kendra's 6 months old head, Bella hoped that nobody would come and attack them on the way, especially since she could feel that she didn't have much of her powers yet. It would take a few days, maybe even weeks before they all came back.

"Don't worry Kendra, we'll be fine." Bella told the curious baby before she walked a few more steps through the portal.

.

Bella and Kendra arrived in the middle of a forest. It was the middle of the night and Bella could see the full moon shining above her head.

"Great, I just have to arrive during a full moon!" She groaned before she set the chest down and watched the portal closing behind her.

Bella made sure that Kendra was secure against her before she took her sword out. She took the compass out of her hand and after watching which way he told her to go to, she put it back in her pocket and grabbed the handle of her chest and started walking in the indicated direction.

She had only walked a few steps when she stopped. She put the sword back in place and grabbed a large and strong piece of wood, tapping it a few times against a tree to make sure that it was strong enough. She used magic, knowing that it wasn't much, to light it on fire. It would protect them from the wolves and allow her to see where she was stepping. She didn't need to fall down now, she had to see where she was putting her feet.

Kendra clapped in her hands when the piece of wood was light on fire and giggled. She loved it when Bella used magic.

"Let's go." Bella said to no one in particular, using only the Viking language she had worked so hard to learn.

Over the last few months, they had only spoken to Kendra in this language to make sure that she would not be confused later, even if she was too young yet.

As she walked, Bella had some sort of epiphany about her time travel.

By going in the past, she had created a different track in time. Now that she was changing things, she was creating a new future and nothing she would do now would prevent her or Kendra from existing. By coming, the past she was in now was already one parallel to the one her Klaus came from. She was going to create a new future, one where she wouldn't risk disappearing.

Bella had known that there was a chance that she wouldn't get to see her family ever again but she tried not to think too much about it. She wanted to cry for them all but she couldn't break down now, especially since she could hear wolves howling in the distance. She needed to be strong for her mission, for Kendra, for Klaus.

Right now, she just wanted to see Klaus, even if he didn't love her yet, even if it took time for her to make him fall in love with her this time around. She wanted to see him and see that here, he was alive and that everything that had been done hadn't been for nothing…That her family wasn't dead for nothing.

Just as she thought that, she heard another howling, closer his time and Kendra started crying again.

"Hey sweetheart, no, don't cry. It's going to be alright. I'll keep you safe." Bella reassured her softly as she kept walking in the direction the compass had indicated her earlier.

Kendra wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, Bella knew that but she hoped that she wouldn't get too much attention from the wolves. She didn't have enough power to fend them all off right now. She was pretty sure that she had barely enough power to light one fire.

* * *

**So that's it, Bella is in the past... Is she safe? Is Kendra safe?**

**What do you think? **

**Little info/ Spoiler for those of you who want it: Someone will die (definitively) soon. Someone NOT evil. Someone good and innocent. That someone will NOT be coming back.**

**Review please,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	10. Chapter 10

Bella kept on walking on the direction indicated by the compass and the noises (wolf howls mostly) was getting louder with every step she took. She was getting worried for Kendra when she saw a group of 3 wolves growling toward a young boy and, to Bella's joy, Klaus.

Not that she was happy to see him in trouble or anything, but she was simply happy to see him because it made everything suddenly worth it. All the pain and losses...They had led her to this moment and Klaus fighting wolves off of his little brother was a sight she enjoyed for a couple of seconds before she sprung into action.

She didn't need to think much to know what was happening. She had arrived the night Henrik died. She needed to do something, she needed to save the little boy whose death had marked the creation of a new species of supernatural creature.

Klaus was fighting the wolves off with a sword while Henrik was crying on the floor, throwing stones at them as hard as he could despite his wounds. Bella put her trunk down and got her sword out.

"Hold on tight Kendra, it's going to be shaky here for a while." Bella whispered in her niece's ear before she yelled at the wolves and pushed the stick on fire toward them.

Klaus looked up at the young woman that was fighting the wolves with a baby against her and he couldn't help but feel that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. She gave him will to fight harder and soon, the wolves were running away, especially since she had managed to set the fur of one of the wolves on fire.

"Thank you." Klaus told her when it was all done and in his eyes she saw the same look he had been giving her before he was killed.

"You're welcome. I'm Bella, this is my niece Kendra." She introduced herself.

"I'm Niklaus and this is my little brother Henrik. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" He asked her.

"Well, the ship that my family was on was attacked by pirates. They left us in pretty bad shape and the ship crashed against the coast. A few of us had survived but we didn't last long. We had a lot of old people and sick people and most of them didn't survive the harshness of this life, the savages attacks and the full moons. My father died only a few days ago from the wounds he had gotten from the wolves during the last full moon. My niece and I are the only survivors. I was using this enchanted compass to find a safe place." Bella explained as she put her sword away and showed him the compass.

"Well, you found it. Come on, I'll take you to our village. We'll find a place for you there." He offered as he went to carry her baggage.

"Father is going to be furious…" Henrik exclaimed.

"I told you we shouldn't have gone. I only went so you wouldn't be alone." Niklaus told his brother.

"I'm sorry Niklaus…" Henrik apologized.

He knew very well that even if he told his father that he was the one who had come up with the idea of going to see the wolves, Mickeal, their cruel father, would only punish Klaus for it. For some reasons, Mickeal seemed to account Niklaus responsible for everything that went wrong in their lives.

.

As they walked and got to know each other better, Bella realized that she was falling in love with Klaus the way she should have when she first met him. Apparently, she was finally ready but she tried not thinking about it too much. According to what she had been told by Elijah, Niklaus was in love with Tatia Petrova around this time... Now he was the one who wasn't ready to let True Love work.

"So, who spelled the compass for you?" He asked her.

"You're not afraid of magic?" She asked him, already knowing the answer but keeping up pretenses.

"Of course not." He replied before Henrik added:

"Our mother is a powerful witch."

"Well, so am I. I spelled it in case I was to use too much magic to defend myself. This way I can find whatever I'm looking for without draining my powers away. I've already had to use too much of them to save our lives…" She replied and they nodded.

"Well, I'm sure Mother will be happy to help you." Niklaus assured her.

"Maybe she even saw you coming... She had a vision a few moons ago and she has been keeping a house ready for someone..." Henrik said in a low voice.

"Thank you. Are you hurt?" She asked Henrik.

"A bit, but it's fine, Mother will heal me." The boy replied, trying to be brave.

As they walked, Kendra finally fell asleep and Bella wondered if she should, at some point tell Klaus that she was his daughter. She decided against it for now and simply made sure her niece would have a peaceful enough night of sleep.

.

They walked for about 30 more minutes before they finally arrived in front of what looked like a village.

"We're here." Henrik told Bella.

"Let's go. Hopefully you're presence will mellow Mickeal's anger down a bit." Klaus sighted as he kept on carrying Bella's trunk.

Henrik walked ahead and guided them through the village until they arrived in front of one of the biggest houses around. Henrik opened the door and they were soon faced with everyone else.

"Where have you been? How foolish can you two be to dare go out on a full moon?" Mickeal yelled as his other children backed away a little but stayed in the room.

"I'm sorry father, I wanted to see the wolves change back into men and Niklaus tried to stop me but I didn't listen to him and he ended up having to fight the wolves to save us both…" Henrik explained, looking down in shame.

It was obvious to everyone in the room that little Henrik was being sincere but Mickeal was still glaring daggers at Niklaus as if he was the sole responsible for everything.

"Not that well if I judge by your injuries." Mickeal snapped.

"It's not that bad father." Henrik assured him.

"And who's this?" Esther intervened as she noticed that Bella had followed Niklaus and Henrik inside.

"We met her in the woods. She helped us fight the wolves off. She's a witch and was coming on this land with her people but her ship got attacked by pirates and the few survivors died by wolves or savages." Klaus resumed.

"I'm Bella and this is my niece Kendra. It's nice to meet you." Bella said politely.

"Your niece?" Mickeal asked doubtfully.

"Yes, my sister died giving birth to her… We couldn't stop her bleeding and she passed away… I promised her I would care for her daughter like she was my own before she took her last breath." Bella replied, already not liking Mickeal.

"You're a powerful witch." Esther declared.

Bella could be weak at the moment, Esther could still feel the full lengths of her powers.

"Yes, I am." Bella nodded, surprised that Esther would mention it.

"I've seen your arrival. You're more powerful than I am… Well, you would be if you were fully rested. You came from a very long way to save us." The witch declared, every eye on her as she spiked their interest.

"You know where I come from?" Bella asked.

"Yes, I didn't see everything but just enough to know that I could trust you and that I should help you. I know that you went through a lot of trouble to save us. Your family died so you could help us and save us. I know that we owe you a lot." Esther declared.

"Yes, they did." Bella nodded sadly.

Would she have the time to cry for her grandmother and her father soon? She looked to the right and saw Elijah and Rebekah helping Henrik and Niklaus clean their wounds. Elijah seemed so different and so similar to the one she had left behind… It was confusing.

"I've prepared for you. One of our neighbors died recently and is left without an heir so you'll be using this house as yours. It was my friend and she gave it to me to use as I saw fit. My sons will help you get wood and meat." Esther declared.

Mickeal was about to protest but Bella cut him off before he could say anything:

"Thank you, that's very nice but I am very independent. I can cut my wood and hunt my own food. I don't want to be a bother." Bella smiled.

"Very well. Let me introduce my family then. I'm Esther, this is my husband Mickeal. You already know my youngest son Henrik, before him there's Rebekah, Kol, Niklaus that you met earlier, Finnik and my eldest, Elijah."

"It's nice to meet all of you." Bella smiled kindly.

She would have to remember that this Rebekah wasn't the same one who had killed Klaus. She was more innocent, hadn't been hurt or betrayed. She wasn't a cold hearted bitch yet, she could be save and, maybe, even become her friend.

"Well, the moon is losing its power, I might as well show you the way to your new home now. The wolves won't come back at this hour. I'll come to see you mid-morning to show you around and so we can talk in private. You'll join us for dinner tomorrow night." Esther insisted.

"I'll come. Someone needs to carry the trunk." Niklaus exclaimed as he jumped to his feet.

"It's okay, I can drag it behind me..." Bella protested but Niklaus acted as if he couldn't hear her and she figured that maybe he was using this as an opportunity to delay Mickeal's punishment some so she let him.

"Finnik, Elijah, take your swords and come also. We never know, there might still be wolves out and I won't have anyone else hurt tonight. Apparently your brother doesn't know what he's doing." Mickeal snapped, needing to have the last word.

Niklaus looked down in shame, hurt by his father's harsh words and Bella immediately knew that she wouldn't, under any circumstances, be able to like Mickeal or do anything that would help him. He was a monster, even before he became a vampire.

"How old is she?" Esther asked, pointing at Kendra.

"Almost 6 months. You seemed surprised that she'd be here… You didn't see her?" Bella asked.

"No, I only saw you. I think that if she had been your daughter I would have seen her but since she isn't she was hidden from me… Where is her father?" Esther asked and Bella swore her heart jumped.

She knew that she couldn't tell the truth, it would complicate everything if she did. She couldn't really say that Kendra's father was walking by her side, carrying her baggage.

"Oh… He died…he died shortly before we started planning coming here. She wasn't born yet…He died 8 months ago." Bella replied, trying not to look at Klaus.

"Your arrival here as been marked with much darkness… I hope you'll be able to find your happiness here." Esther told her softly.

"So do I." She nodded, glancing briefly at Niklaus.

If he didn't catch her watching him, Esther did but didn't say anything. She stored the information for later.

"So, what should I do to help you save my family?" Esther asked her.

"Oh, you know, the best thing to do is for you and your family to keep with your life, not to change anything. I don't know the specific of what I need to do, just that I'll know when the time comes." Bella replied and Esther nodded.

"We're here. The garden as been taken cared off so you'll have fruits and vegetables. There are a couple of chickens in the big cage over there in the small barn so you'll have eggs and you'll have milk with the cow… They used to belong to the previous owner, my friend and they wouldn't mind you having it. Everything the old owner had was put in the barn. Feel free to use whatever you need. It's not much but at least you won't starve." Esther told her.

"It's more than enough, thank you." Bella replied before she came in the house that was now hers and looked around while Klaus placed her baggage on the floor.

"Is there anything else you need dear?" Esther asked her as her sons light the fire for her.

"No, thank you. I think that after everything I just need to lay down and get some rest." Bella smiled.

"Of course. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Come on boys. Goodnight Bella." Esther said as she went for the door.

"Goodnight Esther. Elijah, Finnik, Niklaus, goodnight." Bella said softly before she closed the door and looked around.

The house was made of one big room and three doors. One door was the one she had entered the house through a few minutes ago, the other one opened to the barn and the third door lead to a bedroom. Bella entered the bedroom with Kendra still asleep in the baby carrier and she looked around.

There was only one big bed, probably the one the old owner slept in with her husband before they passed away. Afraid she'd hurt Kendra if they slept in the same bed, Bella decided to look around for something she'd be able to use as a temporary bed for her last family member. She entered the barn and started looking through the small pile of what was the couple's few possessions. Bella breathed out in relief when she spotted what had probably been broken furniture. One piece was like a topless box just the right size. Bella grabbed it and walked back inside. She put a folded blanket at the bottom and laid Kendra gently inside before she put the blanket she had taken with her on her. It would be good enough for now.

"Sleep well Kendra, I'm right beside you." Bella told her before she took her dress off, placed it on a nearby chair and lay on the bed that was already made. Obviously Esther had kept the house clean and ready for her and she was grateful for it. She really didn't feel like cleaning the house and making the bed right now.

.

While Bella went to sleep, Mickeal and Esther were in deep conversation.

He didn't like the fact that she hadn't told him about Bella's arrival and he only calmed down once Esther told him that the spirits ordered her to keep it a secret. Then Mickeal wasn't happy because Niklaus hadn't been able to protect Henrik from the wolves, because the wolves had almost killed one of his son (he didn't seem to take Niklaus into his counting of possible victims) and he asked his wife (ordered was more like it) to work on a way to make them stronger than wolves.

For every single one of their strengths, he wanted to do better. He didn't want to be limited by the moon, he wanted to be faster, stronger, faster. He wanted to be more lethal than they were.

She told him that it wouldn't be easy, that it might make the spirits angry but he insisted and she promised to do it.

.

The next morning, Bella was awoken by a rooster and she knew that she had only slept for a few hours so she stayed in bed until Kendra woke up a few minutes later, demanding to be changed, cleaned and fed in her one cry.

Bella sighted.

Now started the hard part.

She got up and was thankful to see that there was a few buckets full of water. At least she wouldn't have to go and get some right away.

She cleaned herself up quickly, put the dress back on and took Kendra in her arms, placing her in the baby carrier.

"Let's milk a cow!" She exclaimed as cheerfully as she could to force Kendra to forget about her hunger.

Less than 30 minutes later, Bella had a small bucket of milk and was pouring it in the baby bottle she had taken with her.

"I'll try and make you some sort of mashed fruits later honey." Bella told Kendra before she gave her the bottle.

Once Kendra had drank enough to calm herself down, Bella placed her on a blanket on the floor, opened the door to let more fresh air come in and dragged her truck in the bedroom. After that was done, she went in the kitchen part of the house and saw a few fresh fruits on the table. She grabbed a bowl, a knife and started cutting a few of them in small pieced before she crushed them.

She would have fed it to Kendra but she, too, needed to eat so she started a fire in the stove with her powers and placed a pan on it, cracked a couple of eggs inside, added a bit of milk and let it cook until it was done. Then she transferred her preparation in one of the plates she found and ate it. When she was done she grabbed the fruits she had prepared before and joined Kendra on the floor where she fed it to her.

"Now, that's better than just milk isn't it?" Bella smiled.

Later, Bella closed the front door and placed a few chairs around the blanket to make sure that Kendra wouldn't crawl away and walked back to the barn, planning on inspecting the pile of things the previous owners had left behind. Mostly, it was broken furniture and clothes. There wasn't much that she'd be able to use. Maybe she could ask Esther to let her borrow her baby crib for Kendra. She gathered the clothes and brought them back in the bedroom. She'd be able to use them, even the man's ones, in one way or another.

She went back inside and placed Kendra back in the baby carrier before she went to gather all the eggs and look through the garden.

"Bella, are you back there?" Esther called for her.

"Yes." Bella replied.

"I thought you'd want to sleep a bit later what with the big night you had and everything…" Esther said when she joined her.

"I thought about it but Kendra was wide awake and hungry so the day had to start. I think that she wasn't very comfortable, I need to find a real bed for her." Bella explained.

"Ah yes, Kol will bring the crib by later for Kendra. I don't have any use for it right now since even Henrik outgrew it years ago. I don't plan on having anymore kids and none of my sons is planning on getting married any time soon." Esther offered and Bella thanked her profusely for everything.

"So, shall we start?" Esther asked and Bella nodded.

First Bella needed to visit the town and get introduced to some people, then they needed to talk about the reason Bella was here and Esther needed to show Bella what was in her garden and when she could take them. It looked like Bella and Kendra were in for quite a day.

* * *

**This chapter is more of a filler one, nothing very big happened beside saving Henrik and Bella meeting Klaus... It won't always be this calm.**

**What did you think?**

**As for the person who dies (for good) it will happen later, in a few chapters. Another clue? The werewolves will have nothing to do with it.**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	11. Chapter 11

Bella and Esther were just leaving her house and they had decided that they would introduce Bella to people and inform them of her arrival before they sat down and talked.

"I've already warned people that my best friend's daughter from the old continent was on her way. I hope you don't mind…" Esther told her.

"Not at all. At least there's an explanation behind my being here." Bella replied.

"The woman you see over there is Sage. Finnik is in love with her. He often sneaks out to spend time with her and he thinks we don't know." Esther pointed toward a tall red haired young woman.

"Why does he hide it?" Bella asked as Kendra looked all around her.

"Because Mickeal doesn't like her or her father and wouldn't permit them being together." Esther replied grimly.

"That's so sad."

"This is Maria Petrova and her daughter Tatia. She overheard Mickeal saying that you have a baby and she wanted to know if it was yours. It would make her feel better since her daughter had a child out of wedlock. I told her that the child was your niece but she might still try to spread rumors about you around town." The old witch explained.

"You don't seem to like her much…" Bella realized.

"It's not her I don't like, it's her daughter… Tatia plays with men's feelings, especially Elijah and Niklaus. They are both in love with her and she's slowly pushing them against each other… I see only death when I look at her. She'll end up causing more trouble than she's worth." Esther replied darkly.

"I can only agree to this. She's a doppelganger and all the others coming after her will cause just as much trouble, like the original one." Bella nodded.

"What do you mean?" Esther asked her.

"You know I come from the future right?" Bella asked and Esther nodded so she continued:

"I learned this story shortly before I came here. About a thousand years ago, I think, among a people called Travelers, a witch named Silas was in love with a girl named Amara. He pretended to want to get married with another witch called Qetsiyah who was the second most powerful of their people, himself being the first and together they created an immortality potion. Silas told Qetsiyah that they would drink it during the wedding ceremony so they could be together forever but he had no intentions of ever marrying her. He stole the potion and drank it with Amara, the original of all the following doppelgangers and the woman he truly loved. Amara was Qetsiyah's hand-maiden. Needless to say that Qetsiyah was furious so she took Amara and used her as the anchor to the other side when she created it and made Silas think that the woman she loved was dead. Then she imprisoned him with the only cure to immortality there is. He's desiccated, unable to move, waiting for someone to help him. He could have drank the potion but then he would have ended up on the other side with Qetsiyah after his death. If awoken, he'll rip the veil to the other side, freeing all the supernatural beings that died over the past thousand years, drink the potion and kill himself, not knowing that Amara is still alive somewhere, hidden by Travelers. Silas and Amara have doppelgangers every hundred years or so, a version of them that can be killed. As long as they are alive, there will be doppelgangers. Apparently they are fated to find each others and find their way to be together, no matter what stands in their way but I've heard several stories of Amara's doppelgangers loving two brothers and using them against each others..." Bella explained.

"Well, That's some story… I can't help but feel bad for this Qetsiyah…and that only makes me hate Tatia even more." Esther nodded.

"Well, maybe your sons will get over her, maybe she'll simply move on… The best thing would be to find Silas's doppelganger because they're meant to be, written in the stars…but I don't think he's around here or I would have been told…" Bella explained.

"We can always hope and pray. Now come, I'll introduce you to some nice people." Esther smiled and after a couple of hours, everyone had met Bella and Bella had met everyone.

Esther also showed Bella where to get the water and where she could get some wood before they walked back to Bella's new house and ate some lunch together.

"I hope I'm not keeping you from your chores or anything…" Bella told Esther as they cooked while watching Kendra sitting on the blanket set for her on the floor.

"Don't worry about it. I was supposed to teach Rebekah some magic but she understands and I think she's happy to have a bit of freedom. Henrik went to hunt with his father and brothers for the day so I'm all yours." Esther replied as she helped Bella cooking some food.

"I think you should tell your family that I'm from the future… I don't want them to get suspicious and knowing a bit is better than them starting guessing their own stories." Bella told Esther who nodded.

"That's a good idea. This way they'll know to help you if you get confused… But I'm surprised, you seem to know a lot about our ways… Didn't it change in the future?"

"Oh, it did, it changed a lot but… Well, I can't tell you everything but I had a good teacher… He taught me your language and your ways…Everything he believed I could need to know." Bella confessed.

"Well, that's a good thing then." Esther nodded.

They started eating and Esther was enjoying spending time with Bella.

"I see you still have your sword on you…" Esther noticed.

"Yes, the person who taught me everything I would need to know here made it for me and made me promise him to always keep it on me. He said that I needed to keep in mind that there was nowhere that was completely safe, especially at this time." She explained.

"He was right… Mickeal couldn't help but notice it yesterday… He doesn't like the fact that a woman could carry a blade… Especially after Klaus told him what kind of sword it was…"

"I know, it's very rare to know someone who knows how to make those…" Bella replied with a blush.

"My father did, but he never told his secret to Mickeal… I have to warn you that he's… Mickeal can be hard tempered and he doesn't like the fact that you're here alone… Since people think that you're the daughter of my best friend, he's going to try and control you, give you orders..." Esther warned her.

"Well, don't take it personally but I don't like your husband and I won't obey him. I'm a free, independent woman and I won't let him bully me into doing what he wants." Bella replied.

"Don't worry, I won't… I know how he can get…I… Considering how things are done, I can't leave him, I have to obey him… But I just wanted you to know that when you refuse to obey him, I will support you, even if I don't say anything." Esther confessed in a soft voice.

"I understand." Bella smiled.

After that, Esther went back to her own house, warning Bella that Kol would be by in the afternoon to bring her the crib and reminding her that she was invited for dinner.

.

Mickeal had been angry all morning.

Angry at the wolves.

Angry at Niklaus.

Angry at this stranger who came with a child that wasn't hers and that, he could feel it, would change his family. She had even admitted herself that she was independent and she had assured she could do a man's job when his sons could have helped her. To top it all, she dared possess a sword and carry it with her… He definitely needed to find a way to show his domination over her before she got into the head of his wife and daughter, especially if she was as powerful as Esther had suggested.

He needed to have that power under his control.

.

Bella had just put Kendra down for a nap on her big bed when someone knocked on the door. Leaving the door open and she went to open it. She had placed a spell on Kendra so she wouldn't be able to fall from the bed so she was safe.

Without any surprises, Kol was standing on the other side of the door but what surprised her was that Niklaus was with him.

"Kol, Niklaus, how are you doing?" She asked as she motioned for them to come inside.

"Good. Mother said that you would need this… Where should we put it?" Niklaus asked her.

"Yes, thank you! Here, put it in the bedroom. Kendra is napping I'll put her in it right away." Bella smiled brightly at them.

She smiled when she noticed that they were trying not to make too much noise and as soon as it was in place, she carried Kendra and placed her in the new crib.

"Was this yours as well? She asked them curiously.

"Yes, we all used it." Kol nodded and Bella nodded.

Kendra was sleeping in her father's crib. At least there was that.

"Come, at least let me give you some tea." Bella offered to thank them.

"With pleasure." Niklaus agreed and both young men sat at the table while Bella got some tea ready.

"I'm sorry I don't have much else to offer. I haven't had time to bake any sort of pastries yet." She apologized.

"It's okay, we understand." Kol nodded.

"Mother has kept you quite busy so far." Klaus nodded.

"Can I see it?" Kol asked, pointing to her sword.

"Of course." Bella agreed as she took her sword out and placed it on the table.

"Who made it for you?" Niklaus asked her curiously as he glanced at the markings on the sword.

Her name he understood but why the marking about True Love? He wanted to ask her but he refrained, he didn't want to pry or to seem too curious. He also didn't want to know it if she had to leave someone she loved behind. He could already imagine her True Love still waiting for her somewhere...

"My big brother." Bella replied.

It wasn't a complete lie, it was only a half lie. If things went well with Klaus, one day Elijah would be her big brother and she loved him like a brother anyway, so it was only a half lie.

"You're lucky, it's a great sword." Kol complimented.

Soon, the two young men had drank their tea and didn't have any other excuses to stay so they decided to leave, reminding Bella that they were waiting for her for dinner.

"Don't worry, I'll be there as soon as Kendra wakes up." Bella replied.

Bella saw them to the door and then went to do some cleaning before she decided to take a small nap too. When sleep didn't find her, she let her mind wonder to the past few months and the hard work she had done so she could be here and she ended up thinking back to all the people she had lost and hadn't had time to cry for yet.

Her grandmother… She should have insisted that she stayed inside, safe. At least this way she would have been alive when Bella jumped to the past.

Davina... She had grown to trust and even like the girl who had died for their plan. Without her they wouldn't have found a way to go in the past and save everyone and everything. Davina had been brave and selfless... She deserved to be remembered.

Hayley… Dead during delivery… Once again Bella hadn't let herself cry, she had to be strong for Kendra, for her grandmother and for Elijah…and for her father.

Her father… She could have dragged him through the portal… It would have been hard to take both him and the trunk all the while carrying Kendra and watching where she was going but she should have tried to save his life… She had left him behind… Her father had been shot so many times for her and she had left him there… Even if that was what he asked of her, he could be lying on this very bed right now, recovering from his wounds…

She hadn't lived with him as long as she had lived with her mother and yet she missed him a thousand times more than she missed her mother.

Without realizing it, Bella started to cry.

She cried for her father, for Hayley, for Davina, for Elijah, for her grandmother, for Klaus… She cried because she had been selfish enough to change the course of the world only to save her soul mate. No matter what Davina had seen about the possible future, Bella had been selfish and had lost them all…

She didn't know how long she laid on her bed crying but after a while, she stopped and felt a little better. She went to clean off her face with cold water and realized that a while must have passed because it looked darker outside. She walked to the crib and saw that Kendra was awake and sitting up, looking around her new crib.

"Hey Sweetheart. Sorry for that. Do you like your new crib? It was your father's!" Bella told the baby before she took her out of the crib, changed her diaper and started getting ready to go to Esther's when someone knocked on the door.

"Henrik! Is something wrong?" Bella asked him, surprised to see him here.

"No, I just wanted to make sure you didn't forget or get lost." He replied with a big smile.

"That's very nice of you but I wouldn't have gotten lost. I always could have used the compass if I didn't find my way." Bella told him with a smile.

"Right…" Henrik smiled and Bella put Kendra in the baby carrier before she followed the young boy out of her house and to his own.

"So, you're healing up pretty well?" Bella asked him.

"Yes, mother gave me some special lotion and it healed quickly. I only have a few bruises left." He replied proudly.

"Henrik, there you are! Father told you that you were grounded and couldn't go out on your own, remember?" Rebekah ran up to them and scolded her younger brother.

"I just wanted to make sure that Bella didn't forget to come over." Henrik justified himself.

"Well, father thinks that you're in the out house, you better run back home right now before he finds out we lied and punishes you even more." Rebekah exclaimed.

"She's right Henrik. Don't get in trouble for me. Go." Bella advised him and the young boy nodded and ran away.

"He's crazy about you, you know." Rebekah confessed gently as she started walking by Bella's side.

"Who is?" Bella asked.

The time traveler could feel that Rebekah was yearning for some friendship, for someone to talk to other than her parents or her brothers. She needed a friend and some company.

"Henrik. He hasn't stopped talking about you since last night… You… You don't mind me walking with you right?" Rebekah asked her.

"Of course not. I'm hoping we can be friends." Bella replied as Kendra smiled at Rebekah.

"I'd like that. She's pretty… Isn't it hard to raise her on your own?" The blond girl asked her.

"Not really. I've always had to take care of my mother before because she was too carefree and light headed to be the responsible one and taking care of Kendra came naturally to me…" Bella replied honestly.

"You're not afraid of what people will say about you?" She asked Bella.

"Not really. People are always going to find something or someone to talk about. I chose not to listen to gossip." Bella replied and Rebekah nodded.

They had arrived to the house and everyone was there. If Mickeal stayed cold with Bella, everyone else was warm and welcoming and Bella spent the evening getting to know all of them while Esther enjoyed looking after Kendra. She didn't know if it was just luck or if the Mickealson's had assigned seats but she ended up spending the entire evening between Klaus and Henrik. Needless to say that between her unstoppable feelings for Klaus and Henrik's constant attention, her blush barely left her face during the entire night.

During that evening, Bella and Esther told everyone that Bella really came from the future, a long time away from theirs and they all agreed to keep her secret and help her if she ever needed it.

Of course, Mickeal tried to use this argument to justify the need for her to listen to him but Bella held her ground and politely argued that she was well informed about everything and that she was planning on remaining an independent woman, no matter what tradition had to say about it. He even shocked her more when he said that if he were in her place, he'd have gotten rid of the baby, especially since it was a girl, arguing that at least Tatia's child had been a boy.

"Nobody wants to raise another man's child. You'll never find a husband this way." He told her.

"Well, I'm not looking for a husband. Kendra is my niece and I will raise her as if she were mine. Whoever falls in love with me will have to accept her or be gone." Bella replied.

"Marriage doesn't have anything to do with love, foolish girl." He snapped at her.

"If that's what you think, then I'm very sorry for you. I will marry someone I love and that loves me back. You won't be able to make me sway." Bella insisted.

"The law says..." Mickeal started to speak but Bella cut him off:

"Don't even try this one on me. I know that when you settled here your entire settlement decided on new laws. You wanted this new world to be more advanced than the old one and for this the council decided that women would be able to carry weapons if they wished so and that they would be free to own property and make life decisions on their own. Maybe you only agreed to go along with the rest of the council or so they would see you as a powerful man but you better not try to back off now if you want to keep the position you presently have in this council." Bella snapped back at him, showing them that she, indeed, knew a lot more than she let on.

Esther then changed the subject and everyone enjoyed themselves until it was time for Bella to leave. She said goodnight to everyone and left the house. She took only a few steps when she heard Mickeal calling her name. Thinking that maybe he wanted to apologize she turned around and walked back to him, unaware that Klaus was in the shadows, watching everything.

Indeed, he had walked through the back door as soon as his father left through the front door, wanting to make sure that his father didn't hurt Bella, for whom he cared a lot more than he cared to admit yet.

"Now you better listen to me young lady. This is _my_ town and you will do as I say and get rid of this child if you don't want people to start talking about you." Mickeal told her in a threatening voice.

"You think I'm going to listen to you just because you threatened me? I'm a witch who's more powerful than your wife. I'm powerful enough to travel a thousand years in the past, I'm not about to listen to a man that feel the need to beat on his son to feel like a man." Bella snapped back, trying to calm down Kendra who started crying.

"Who told you? Did Niklaus open his mouth?" Mickeal snapped at her, glaring daggers her way.

"I come from the future. I know a lot of things that you don't. I also know that you better start treating him better if you don't want me to start getting on your case. Trust me Mickeal, you don't want me as an enemy. If I'm powerful enough to go over a thousand years in the past, I'm powerful enough to make you pay for your actions and to make sure you end up regretting them." Bella snapped at him before she turned around and walked back toward her house, ignoring whatever else he had to say to her.

Klaus rushed back inside when he noticed his father was going to the barn. He always went there to calm down.

Apparently, Bella knew about Mickeal hurting him (or at least one of them) and she was ready to stand up to him… He knew that his father wouldn't let this go, he would try to get some kind of revenge on the new girl and Klaus couldn't bare this idea.

From the moment he saw her in the woods he felt like she was the one for him, like she was an angel from heaven sent just for him. He fell in love with her as soon as she spoke to him and he couldn't let her get on Mickeal's bad side, he knew only too well what this man could do.

Maybe it was time for him to start thinking about standing up to his father… Until then, he would spend as much time as possible with her. Henrik and Kol already knew about his feelings for her because they had simply seen the way he was looking at her when she was walking through the village with his mother in the morning and they forced him to confess his feelings… That's mainly why Kol suggested Klaus went to help him carry the crib when even Rebekah would have been able to carry it on her own. Maybe he should tell his other siblings about his feelings and ask them for help…

Maybe it was time for him to be honest with them and tell them how Mickeal beat on him every time something went wrong…

* * *

**So, what did you think of this one?**

**I want to thank you all for the reviews, I'm so happy to know that you like this story so much...**

**Change is coming... Things will happen... People will die, some will come back, other(s) will stay dead. Flames will be declared and new people will enter the story...**

**Don't forget to review please,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
